Swordsman's Path
by KaiseRyuu
Summary: Young Naruto meets an old man and decides to pick up swordsmanship as a part of his ninja skills.At the age of 11 Naruto left on a 2 year training trip with kyuubi as a companion.Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Swordsman's path

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Talking

Storyline

JUTSU'S

_**Kyuubi**_

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

A/N: This is basically together and reread/edited version of the old chapies.

* * *

There was once a demon fox called Kyuubi no Yoko who decided to attack a peaceful village called Konoha, nobody knows why the mighty demon attacked the village but almost all know it almost destroyed the village, the village called Konoha was actually not that peaceful as it was a hidden village, more accurately the village hidden in the leaves, a hidden village was a village of Shinobi's, assassins for hire but they did other jobs as well, and normally none would even consider attacking a hidden village but the demon lord Kyuubi was always a weird one.

Even though the Shinobi fought valiantly they were being massacred by the demon, until one Shinobi appeared to the battlefield, the Shinobi was called Yondaime Hokage as he had given away his name when he had decided to become Hokage of konoha, a Hokage was someone who was the strongest of all the Shinobi of a village and thus the villages protector and ruler of the village.

As he appeared on his summoned companion Gamabunta the Shinobi cheered with renewed vigor but the Shinobi couldn't see that on the face of the Yondaime was a look of pure sadness even though he knew what had to be done.

As the Shinobi cheered at their leader a yell covered all sounds, even the mighty Kyuubi's roars were overpowered by the yell.

"_SHIKI FUUIN_" and suddenly the mighty fox stared to fade away until it had completly vanished and the Shinobi present and alive started cheering even louder over their victory, but that was not all.

As Yondaime was still keeping the Kyuubi under control he pulled his arm out of his robe to reveal a small bundle of clothes with a streak blonde hair shining out, he whispered "Good luck my son I hope this will not be as hard on you as i fear it will be..._HAKKE NO FUUIN SHIKI...SHISO FUUIN_"

Yondaime felt his life slip away and the demons life lock into the boys navel until left no other sign of happening but a spiral formed seal witch faded away soon after that too,

the last words Yondaime heard before dying were

"_**Heh I must be getting old, well fought human I accept my loss and I will sleep...for now**_".

* * *

5 years later

* * *

"Kill the demon spawn!" yelled a man with a pitch fork to a mob of civilians of konoha "yeah" came a chorus of agreements back, as the mob began marching to a certain blonds house.

Meanwhile the mentioned blond "demon spawn" was having lunch at restaurant called Ichiraku ramen, well it was more of a stand then a restaurant but that's not important.

Next to the blond boy was a pile of empty ramen cups, let's see 2...4...5...7...9, yes 9 empty ramen cups that had been devoured by the boy who's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ahh! That was good...how much do i owe you old man?" asked the boy sitting on the stool next to now 10 empty ramen cups

"that'll be 4000 ryo"(A/N: I am going too be using euros multiplied by 100 as a currency as cup of ramen in a stand costs about 4 euros from where I come from) said a kind and raspy voice from inside the stand,

"okay good thing today's my allowance day and i got plenty of money to spend" said Naruto as he pulled two 2000 ryo bills from his "gama-chan" wallet and gave them to the old man behind the counter and started running of to get some more training because he wanted to be in top condition for the ninja academy which he was entering in two weeks from now. He was doing some basic exercises like jogging around konoha and sprinting from his house to Ichiraku and running in the forest and climbing trees and of course thinking up cool lines and poses for the future.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

"Where's the demon" said the leader of the "demon slayers" or just dS

"We have located the demon in the forest, shall we move out and strike "asked a slim man "Hmm...yes send the command to start the distraction so we can kill the demon with out the Sandaime noticing" answered the leader who was a tall man with ugly sneering face.

* * *

Meanwhile our happy and sweaty blond was having a break from his training, he was sitting in a tree on a branch feeling the wind blowing and thinking about his life while humming a tune he had heard earlier "_hmm i wonder why I am shunned by the villagers, it's not like I've done anything bad to them"_ a sweat drop appeared on Naruto's head "_oh yeah maybe I've pranked 'em to much...nah they hated me before that to and they wouldn't beat me up because of some pranks, maybe it's because I'm an orphan...nah there are a lot of other orphans and they're getting pity not hate, hmm maybe it's because my parents are somebody hated and feared...hmm...probably not cause old-man Sandy said once that they were heroes"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a big bang from Konoha's direction, as he stood up and looked over to Konoha he saw only smoke at where Konoha was supposed to be.

* * *

Sandaime was woken up from his nap when he heard a huge bang and he couldn't see anything he could only smell smoke, four ANBU appeared to see if the Hokage was alright,

"Status report" demanded Sandaime

"It seems like somebody set of a smoke bomb in the village market district" said one ANBU

"Any casualties?" Asked Sandaime

"No humans have been reported being dead only some traffic crashes."(horse wagons) reported the second ANBU

"So it's not an enemy attack, is it Naruto? "Asked Sandaime

"No sir, Uzumaki Naruto hasn't been reported to been seen at the location" said the third ANBU

"It was reported by an eye witness to have been a civilian" said the final ANBU

"Hmm what the hell is going on... ANBU" Sandaime thought aloud,

"HAI!" the ANBU team answered in unison,

"Find the culprit and bring him in for interrogation, MOVE OUT BITCHES!".(Okay that last was random…)

* * *

_"What's going on?!?"_ asked a panicking Naruto as he saw Konoha enshrouded in smoke which he now thought had been destroyed ,as Naruto climbed down from the tree he heard a voice,

"Now you will die demon" the second Naruto heard that he fell down in pain because of the pitchfork thrown in his back

"Kick it while it's down" yelled the men surrounding Naruto and proceeded to beat him down

"_Why... what have i done to deserve this...no don't cry be strong...you got to stop crying if you want to become Hokage" _were the thoughts of Naruto .As the group of men kept on kicking the boy lying on the ground they failed to notice a strange old man walking towards the scene of mindless violence until the man spoke

"My my what have we here a group of no good punks beating a young' one" as the group noticed the man the leader sneered

"And what do you want? Leave if you don't want to die old timer!" at this the old man chuckled

"And the punks are stupid to" as he said this he turned so the group could see his left hip which was adorned by a pair of slightly curved sword,

"So what you got two Katana's we've got several spears and there's more of us!" at this the old man chuckled lightly

"And the punks are ignorant as well...well it's probably the worlds fault, before only samurais and swordsmen were allowed to wear swords but they grew weak and the Shinobi wiped them out...and for your information, punk I am carrying one katana and one Wakizashi not two Katana's "as the old man finished talking one of the men beating Naruto charged at the man intending to kill him, in a flash the old man pulled with his left hand his Wakizashi from its sheath and chopped the charging mans arm off,

"Grrr... attack!" growled the leader of the group as the first man to attack fell to the ground and started whimpering in pain until the old man finished him off, and as the group, excluding the leader who was holding Naruto down against the ground with his foot, charged at the old man who simply pulled the katana with his right hand from its sheath and killed the first man as he was about to stab the old man, the old man simply evaded the next two as they came from opposite directions hopping to catch the old man in between the spears but the old man used both swords to parry the stabs from both sides and as the men kept on running without realizing that they missed the old man, the old man then quickly killed them by slicing their throats open by spinning around with one blade at one side and the other at the other side the last three men began retreating out of fear but the old man in a burst of speed killed them before they knew what happened, the leader was left paralyzed in fear as his men had fallen swiftly by the old mans blades,

"W-who a-are y-y-you!?!" stuttered the leader of the now dead group as he started running away but it was futile as the old man sheathed his Wakizashi after flicking it in the air and thus removing any blood on it, and then he moved his index and middle finger across his katana blade starting from the hilt ending at the blades end after this he cut the air where to the leader was running diagonally causing as if a blade had flown through the air and cutting the leader in two, after this the old man sheathed his katana after like with his Wakizashi flicking his wrist making all the blood on the blade fly of.

Naruto had seen the entire thing and he was amazed, not only by the display of skill by the old man but also by the fact that the old man had saved Naruto, the hated orphan nobody showed kindness to. As Naruto was thinking about this the old man approached Naruto until he was next to Naruto,

"Are you alright young' one, are you hurt anywhere bad?" this snapped Naruto out of his chain of thoughts

"Uh...wha... yeah... ouch my back uh...no" said Naruto, as the old man saw Naruto's back which had been pierced by the pitch fork he slightly flinched,

"Seems like I underestimated the evil of men, and I arrived too late..." the old man said,

"_This child will die that wound is a mortal one"_ he thought as he failed to notice Naruto sitting up and flinching at the pain of chakra healing him from inside,

"Ouch, on second thought I think I'm fine, Yoshii time for some ramen" said Naruto as he stood up. When the old man noticed that Naruto was up he said,

"Don't rise child it will only shorten your already short lifespan" until he saw that the wound was gone,

"Um… child? what happened to the wound?" asked the old man

"I don't actually know I think I'm just a fast healer." said Naruto as he flashed a foxy grin to the old man, to which the old man just sweatdropped.

"Hey old man wanna have some ramen I'll pay fore you as a thank you..."Naruto asked "_I just killed a group of men in front of him and he's offering lunch...what a weird child he must have a strong mind or then… this could be something normal for him…no…no child could be used to be beaten up"_ as the old man thought this his stomach growled loudly,

"Uh... as you wish child I haven't eaten in a while anyways" at this Naruto simply grinned "Oh no Konoha's been destroyed." realized Naruto as he recalled the smoke and he looked at Konoha's direction to see smoke settling down to show a perfectly intact Konoha,

"Wha?! oh musta been some accident..._"_ said Naruto while trying to remember if he had forgotten any smoke bombs on, while Naruto was panicking about Konoha being destroyed the old man Thought

"_Konoha? Is this child a Shinobi?"_ while tightening his grip on his katana,

"Are you a Shinobi young' one?" asked the old man

"Uh... no, not yet I haven't entered the academy yet…" Naruto said embarrassed.

"oh" answered the old man simply and loosening his grip on his katana.

"So what about the ramen? Hey old man are listening?" asked Naruto

"Sure I'll eat with you young' one and stop calling me old man, I am only sixty years old, you can call me Musashi"

"Alright Musashi-oijisan!" (Old man Musashi) Naruto said.

"Hey, I told you to stop that" Musashi said,

"Huh?" Naruto said looking at the old man.

"I told you I'm not that old, I am only sixty years old young' one" Musashi argued.

"Well stop calling me 'young' one' or 'child' I'm five years old already, and my name is Naruto!"

Argued the odd pair as they walked to Konoha to have lunch.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" "What?" asked Sarutobi from the ANBU who appeared before him

"We have caught the culprit and had him interrogated" answered the ANBU

"Well who and what were his motives?" Sandaime asked.

"Apparently he is a member of the 'demon slayers' and the smoke bomb was distraction meant to take your attention away from Uzumaki Naruto so they could kill him"

"WHAT!, where is Naruto?" questioned Sarutobi

"We are unable to find Uzumaki Naruto anywhere in the village" answered the ANBU "Well send out all free personnel too find Naruto in and outside of the village! NOW!" commanded Sarutobi "HAI!" yelled the ANBU as he disappeared in a burst of speed "Naruto..." said Sarutobi as he walked to his crystal ball to search for Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Musashi were eating ramen at Ichraku's Ramen bar, Naruto was on his sixth bowl of ramen while Musashi was on his third,

"So tell me about yourself Young Naruto" Asked Musashi after finishing his third bowl, Naruto glared at the old man next to him while swallowing the last noodles of his sixth ramen bowl.

"I told you to stop calling me that Musashi-oijisan!" Naruto shouted.

"After you stop calling me old!" Musashi argued back,

"Not happening old man!" Argued the odd pair of friends while starting on their next bowl of ramen,

"Seems like friends of Naruto have the eating habits of Naruto!" chuckled the old man behind his counter while preparing the next set of bowls for his hungry customers.

"So tell me about your self Naruto."

"Like what?"

"Well your full name, occupation, hobby's, plans for the future and dreams oh and likes and dislikes…"

"Uh…you first" answered Naruto back,

"Well alright then; My name is Musashi I am a ronin my hobby's are painting writing poems and studying other occupations, my plans for the future are traveling around until I decide to finally go home to my two sons and my dream was becoming the greatest samurai ever I like training and eating and I dislike narrow minded people" Musashi said while puffing his chest.

"Oh… what do you mean your dream was becoming the greatest samiruai" asked Naruto while scratching his cheek,

"I said it was my dream because I've already fulfilled that dream and its Samurai not samiruai, your turn"

"'Kay My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am soon to be ninja academy student my hobby is pulling pranks on stupid villagers and deciding which cup ramen is best and my dream is to become the Hokage so that the villagers will treat me better I like Ramen and people who accept me like Old man Ichiraku, Old man Sandy, Ayame-neechan and uh… you…I hate stupid people who hate others for no reason." said Naruto.

"Wow… I just realized that almost all of my friends are old men." said Naruto after a while of silence, at this the three other People at Ichirakus sweatdropped

" _I never realized how important I was to Naruto-chan" _were the thoughts ofThought Ichiraku Ayame and Ichiraku Teuchi,

"_I knew this child had It bad…" _were the thoughts the of Musashi,

"_Alright I'm gonna give Naruto some presents__" _thought Musashi after while."Naruto" "Hmm?" asked Naruto with a mouth full of noodles of his eleventh bowl of ramen

"What" "I want to give you a few presents Naruto"

"Oh what kind of presents?" on the out side naruto looked calm but on the inside he was thinking "_presents for me_?"

"I'm going to leave soon so I want you too have these" said Musashi while pulling a wooden sword out of his backpack along with three scrolls

"Huh a piece of wood and a few scrolls?" Naruto said disappointed.

"Now, now Naruto these are more than they look like, The wooden sword or other wise known as a Bokken is made out of a holy white oak meaning its very durable and the three scrolls are special to the first scroll which has a single line one it is a manual for basic swordsmanship the second book has some advanced techniques in it and it has two lines on it while the third scroll contains my first book it's a collection of wisdoms and tactics a warrior should know. "

""Oh so… what are they good for?" at this Musashi face vaulted but quickly rose up again "They are going to help you become strong."

"Oh okay, so when are you going to leave?"

"In a few minutes after I do some explaining about the scrolls, well the only things you need to know is that spirit energy as I call it in the scrolls is as you ninja call it chakra and that you should start with reading the basic swordsmanship scroll first while reading parts of the Roku Rin no Sho (Book of the six rings, a pun of Miyamoto Musashi's book Go Rin no Sho, the book of five rings.) until you have mastered the basic scroll don't even try the advanced swordsmanship scroll."

"so your leaving now Musashi… will we meet again?"

"Of course and I'll bring my two sons with me the next time" As Musashi said that he rose from his Stoll and took his stuff and started to walk away. On his way out he saw an old man walking to the Ichiraku ramen bar wearing a unique set of robes, but he ignored that as he knew Shinobi are weird, while walking out of the village hidden in the leaves he saw many Shinobi running around like a bunch of headless chickens and some of the villagers singing "ding dong the demons dead" in a drunken stupor. But that was not important and thus was ignored by Musashi because he knew Shinobi are weird and so are people who associated with Shinobi. The last thoughts of Musashi in Konoha were "_Uzumaki Naruto… he'll become a strong one…"_

* * *

Finally Sarutobi found Naruto with his crystal ball in the Ichiraku ramen bar eating ramen if Sarutobi would have waited a second more he would have seen the old man in the bar sitting next to Naruto. But sarutobi didn't wait but ran to the Ichiraku ramen bar and when he was In front of the bar an odd old man came walking out but Sarutobi ignored him as he walked past him and he started walking inside Ichiraku ramen he saw Naruto holding on to a wooden sword and three scrolls until he put the in his pocket and put the sword leaning against the counter,

"Naruto." said Sandaime which caught Naruto's attention,

"Huh, OLD MAN SANDY! What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello."Sandaime said "_seems like Naruto hasn't been attacked by anybody so I better not tell him anything_" and thought.

"Hmm where did you get that sword from Naruto?"

"…from… a friend." At this Teuchi smiled slightly, the first time the Hokage came to the Ichraku's Teuchi had been honored but it quickly became a normal thing.

"A friend? That's good who is he can I meet him?"

"No he left to go home to his family already."

"Oh, well I am kind of hungry so I'm going to have some ramen to. One miso pork please."

"Coming right up." And so they ate again until they decided to call it a day and go home. Sarutobi called back all the ninja sent to look for Naruto.

* * *

As Naruto fell asleep he woke up in a corridor…no it was more like a sewer, after looking around for a while he heard a rumbling sound from deeper inside and it was as if he was forced to find out what it was…after walking what seemed like hours he found himself in large room with a gate in it, the gate was held shut by a piece of paper with the word **SEAL **on it, as he moved closer to see it better something behind the gate stirred, something big, and something ungodly powerful and fearsome, when it stopped moving there were two eyes staring at Naruto and then he heard a voice:

"_**Youza kiddo"**_

Ahh!" yelled Naruto as he woke up from his slumber err... I mean sleep "What heck was that?" asked Naruto himself as rose to sit in his bed and to look what time it was,

"5:36 huh…I better do some breakfast for myself" said Naruto as he rose fro his bed and walked to the kitchen to eat ramen, as he was eating he remembered the what happened the last day

"Oh yeah I got some scrolls that will help me become Hokage…Yoshi study time!" said Naruto as he took out the scrolls and remembered what Musashi had said about the scrolls "_I should start with the one line scroll_" Naruto took out the scroll and opened it, as he tried to understand what the scroll said he sweatdropped

"Uh…oh yeah… I cant read yet…what should I do…hmm…right I'm gonna go see old man sandy" Said Naruto as he ran out of his apartment to go see the third Hokage.

* * *

"A-A-Hatchie!!...no! not the paper work" Yelled Sandaime as all the paperwork he had finished already flew out of the window

"No…why me…oh well better get started again with it again…" as Sandaime kept on working for a while until he heard sounds of fighting from outside.

* * *

"Hey! lemme in I wanna talk to old man Sandy!" Yelled Naruto as he argued with the ANBU guard in front of the door,

"I cannot allow you to pass without a reservation as Hokage-sama is working." The ANBU said,

"_Even if you had a reserved time I will not let you past here demon_!" Answered and thought the ANBU guard.

* * *

As Sandaime had heard all of this he walked to the door and opened it,

"Don't worry ANBU-kun Naruto has always free entry here so he doesn't need a reserved time" said Sandaime to the ANBU with a small smile on his face

"Come on inside Naruto what brings you here?" said Sandaime as he invited Naruto inside his office.

* * *

"Hey old man Sandy I need your help!" said Naruto as he walked inside Sandaime's office

"Oh is that so, well what do you need?"

"I wanna learn how to read!" at this Sandaime was taken off guard by this,

"You want to learn how to... read"

"Yeah."

"well you are going to learn how to read at the academy"

"the academy…but that's two weeks from now"

"well why do you want to learn how to read"

"so that I can read the scrolls my friend gave me"

"your friend gave you? Oh yes I saw the scrolls and the sword at Ichiraku's, what do they for?"

"Well the scrolls are gonna tell me how to use a sword"

"oh I see, in that case it is better if you wait till the academy as they can help you in that too…"

"Hmm…… okay then I'll wait until the academy starts…" as they finished talking and Naruto was walking to the door Sandaime asked if Naruto wanted some tee but Naruto simply said "No thanks I've got some training to do so see ya later old man Sandy"

* * *

"So if old man Sandy ain't gonna help me I'll just have to wait till the academy starts" said Naruto as he was running around Konoha until he was dead tired which meant for hours, even though he wasn't a ninja he had enough stamina to outrun many lesser ninja and he was pretty fast Naturally to he never understood this, along with his fast healing he was truly weirdo

"_Maybe I'm some kind of experimental human like in that one movie… what was itcalled…umm…Franken…frankenfurt no that not it um…Frankenstein yeah that's the movie_" Naruto had once sneaked inside a movie theater and saw the frankenstein movie "Nah… I don't have any bolts on my head…well time to have lunch and then home"

* * *

30 minutes and 15 bowls of ramen later

* * *

"That was some good ramen…" said Naruto content about the food in his stomach while walking inside his apartment,as he locked the door he saw the gifts from Musashi on the kitchen table

"well one look wont do anything right…" said Naruto as he walked to the table and picked up the scroll with the one line on it and opened it, he locked at the symbols but they all locked like scribbles and messy lines to him, until he heard voice, it was no more than a whisper but it held a powerful undertone in it

"_**The most important thing in swordsmanship is respecting ones weapon, whether it may be a spear a bow a knife or a sword, by respect I mean taking care of ones weapon, as this is the Bokken scroll I assume your weapon is the Bokken or you are currently training for a katana so I am going to tell you how to take care of your Bokken, no matter if you are using a Bokken a Bokuto or a Suburito one takes care of the in the same way.**_

_**Now you might be wondering what all these new terms mean, well a Bokken usually means a wooden katana and Bokuto means often exactly the same but can be sometimes be a little straighter, a Suburito can be like both in shape but is usually thicker and heavier as it is meant to be a training weapon for muscle training. Now how to take care of it, a few simple rules .1.Keep it away from heat sources like fire or heaters as they will cause it to dry and make it lose it durability .2. oil it with always after a specified time frame to keep it from drying as it will dry in time even if you follow rule #1 .3.learn a correct hitting style; if you do a chopping strike it will break the bokken as instead one should learn to do a flowing cut making the impact damage on the Bokken lesser by a lot.**_As Naruto stopped looking at symbols the voice stopped but when he continued to look at a symbol the word would poop into his mind,

"Okay this is creepy… oh well I might as well learn how to read these symbols myself" Naruto continued to read the text until he got hungry so he made some ramen, later on in the scroll when it started teaching about swordsmanship cuts and maneuver it started using pictures which made it easier for Naruto to understand the basic idea behind them.

Naruto continued to read until 21:45, unfortunately Naruto didn't get very far in the scroll as he had to read the same parts over again to understand what it said and he memorized the meaning of the symbols.

* * *

For the next two weeks Naruto continued to 'read' the scrolls and trained accordingly but also learned how to read on hi own, he also got his list of necessary equipment for the academy.

* * *

As the two weeks were almost over Naruto got some mail, not like his usual mail like electricity and water bills but a letter from the academy and list of equipment needed for the academy,

"lets see…12… **kunai** okay, 40…**shuriken,** okay what else 5 meters of **Bandage **huh? Why do we need bandages? Oh whatever if it says so there must be a reason okay…um…one kunai and shuriken knee** Holster** okay…and one belt **pack** okay…and this is um…**a** **list of Shinobi shops** oh…hmm…Kenshirou's ninja supply… that one sounds good" after reading this he took his gama-chan and left for the shop, when he arrived there the shop owner immediately sneered and spit in a vase he had next to him, "Um hello I'm looking for ninja equipment can I buy here any?" "Nope were out" Answered the man at the counter to Naruto,

"Oh… when will you get new supplies? "

"In a few months…"

"okay thanks" As the conversation ended Naruto left the shop but instead of starting to search for another shop he ran around the corner and hid there while keeping an eye on the man at the counter.

* * *

34 minutes later

* * *

Naruto had guessed right, the man was a perv… after Naruto's long wait now he could go and buy his supply of equipment, as Naruto sneaked inside the shop again but this time without making a single sound, as Naruto was going to enter the Ninja academy he had trained how to walk soundlessly and how to use the shadows so that it was harder for somebody to notice you for example say there's an old man reading a certain book called Icha Icha Paradise one would have a hard time seeing a little kid sneaking into the shop, but the reason Naruto was especially good at sneaking was because he wore always orange…try sneaking past people in while wearing orange and you'll notice how good you'll have to be. When Naruto was inside he took out a piece of paper and a pencil then he checked the prices of the stuff he needed and wrote all of it down, Naruto had seen shuriken and kunai at a shelf so he knew the old man had lied, and the he took the necessary amount of money from Gama-Chan and put it in the paper and folded the paper then he sneaked to the counter and put the money and the piece of paper with the list of wares bought on the table and then he sneaked out of the shop with the stuff. Now you might consider this stealing but in Konoha it was normal to do this, as sometimes there is nobody behind the counter or the person is sleeping or reading a book coughPervscough, also if anything was stolen it would be seen in the security cameras. Naruto knows that there is no way that the man was going to let him buy anything so he used the mans weakness for porn against himself, he had chosen the Kenshirou shop because the name was more probable to belong to a male and thus a perv (See laws of nature part 3 section 6 line 2: men in konaha are pervs by a probability of 93)

* * *

"Phew that went smooth, okay is that all, let see, 12 kunai, 40 shuriken, one knee holster and one belt pack and oh yeah they didn't have any bandage's, hmm…where can I find bandages…ah whatever I'll just ask Old man Sandy about it" Talked naruto to himself on his way until he stopped and started walking to the Hokage building.

* * *

"A-Ah-Ah-Ahh-huh sigh that was to close…AhCHUUUU!! No not again, the paper work, sigh I am getting to old for this shit…" said Sandaime as he walked to a bookcase on the other side of the room, then he pulled a book half ways out, causing the bookcase to turn around to show a mini-bar, "Nothing a cup of sake and chapter of Icha Icha Paradise cant repair" said Sandaime as he sat down in his chair and took a sip of sake and pulled a orange book from between the cushions of the chair he sat on.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was having his usual conversation with the ANBU guard on duty, "Lemme in!"

"I cant let you inside, Hokage–sama is working right now"

"If you don't let me in I'm gonna stick my brand new kunai's up your sorry ass"

"Still I cannot let you inside"

"OLD MAN SANDY THE MASKED DUDE WON'T LET ME IN!!!!"

"please calm down so wont disturb Hokage-sama" as normally, Naruto was loud enough for Sandaime to hear him and thus Sandaime opened the door,

"Oh come on inside Naruto, and I have already told the ANBU twice that you can let Naruto in any time" Said Sandaime as he held open the door and let Naruto in.

"What is it Naruto, I doubt you would come just for a social visit…"

"Ehehe…yeah I've been busy…um yeah busy, oh yeah I wanna know where I can find bandages?"

"Bandages?"

"yeah bandages"

"well, I have some right here"

"wha… oh thanks I need 5 meters of it"

"okay here, it's a little worn out but its still very durable"

"Thanks old man Sandy! Okay so now I've got all I need, hey you wanna go eat ramen?" "Sorry I would love to but I have some work left"

"okay well see ya later" As Naruto said that he ran out of the door nearly knocking the ANBU guard off his feet in the process causing Sandaime to chuckle.

* * *

As Naruto got home he began reading immediately the one line scroll again

"Now that you have learned the basic maneuvers with a sword you will be taught the main way of attacking ones **opponent**, the main way of attacking is called a **combination **or just **Combo **for short, it involves the basics attacks put together into a chain of attacks, the main **category's** are: Offensive maneuvers such as a slash or thrust ,Defensive maneuvers such as parry and evade, parrying has two **sub-categories** which are block and redirect, a block is a head on stop against an attack but it is not recommended to do as It causes impact damage on the sword, which leads the redirect parry as more preferred.

In a redirect parry one instead of using force to stop an attack head-on one instead uses the force of the attack and changes the attacks direction for example: one arrow is shot against you and instead of jumping away from the attack which would be the evasive action you wait for the arrow to reach you as it is about to hit you you could block it by putting your sword in front of the arrows path so that it won't hit you or to wait until it has flown half way past your sword and then to move your sword so that you push the arrow from the side with your swords side so that the arrow misses you. The next category is stun which is often a punch or a kick meant to stun the opponent.

The last category is **Finishers** which is simply a strong offensive strike but with more force meant to finish of one's opponent. Now in a combo you **combine** these into a chain like: parry,evade,slash,slash,thrust,stun and finisher in reality it is quite simple." After reading for a while Naruto decide to go to sleep so that would wake up early and he set his alarm on too, unfortunately it would do no good as Naruto would kick it in his sleep causing it to fall on the floor and thus to break.

* * *

"_**Seems like my plan to make the kid stronger by teaching him to read seems to work, the plan to make direct contact was to straightforward and simply caused the kid to think of it as a dream, I'll probably have to wait a few years until I try again, hmm what else could I do to make the kid stronger…heh I've got a good idea, what was it called again? Oh right fighting simulation, I'll make him dream that he's fighting and it'll give him experience, I'll add some tactics training to into it, damn I'm smooth…**_

Thought Kyuubi inside Naruto's belly.

* * *

morning)

"Woah yawn what a weird dream though I kinda liked it…weird though that I woke up before the alarm rang, it's never happened before…wonder what time it is…" said Naruto as he woke up and reaching for his alarm clock and when not finding it turning his head to see it broken on the floor

"Oh no! I'm probably late!" yelled Naruto while panicking and putting on his clothes as fast as possible

"No time for breakfast, I've gotta run!" reminded Naruto to himself when he almost started to eat breakfast, he had some trouble running because of all the equipment he had bought, when he arrived to the academy he took out the letter that came with the list of necessary equipment in the mail,

"Lets see um…class 1-H" Said Naruto as he entered the academy building and started to look around for his class room, when he found it he and entered he saw something weird…All the kids in the class were older than him…

"Excuse me, who are you?" Came a voice from the front of the class, as Naruto looked to see who was talking he saw a young man with silver colored shoulder high hair in a black ninja suit with a green vest on it,

"Um… I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm supposed to be at class 1-H"

"Right Uzumaki Naruto your in this class."

"Um… may I ask why everybody else is older than me?"

"That is because you have been listed to join the academy earlier than others by the Hokage"

"Oh… okay I guess…by the way sorry that I am late for the class"

"you should be, now sit down"

"uh…yeah" As Naruto sat down next to a kid with messy brown hair that was slightly longer than Naruto's The kid said,

"Don't worry, you were only a few minutes late and we haven't done anything yet" At this Naruto nodded Dumbfoundedly while wondering why somebody was talking to him, usually kids and adults would stay away from him like a plague and if they had to have some contact with Naruto they were often showing Naruto Hateful glares, when Naruto had been youger he had tried to approach other kids playing at a sand box only to be beaten badly by a couple of adults screaming something about a demon so Naruto was not expecting to be approached by somebody, the kids name was Yukito and he was 8 years old. The rest of the day was quite uneventful… the played a few name-games to lessen the stress put on the kids and the help remember the names of their classmates, The teacher with the silver hair was called Mizuki and he was one for discipline. When academy lessons ended Naruto decided to visit Sandaime about him beginning early school.

* * *

After Naruto's usual fight with the Anbu guard and Sandaime intervening Naruto was now sitting in a comfortable leather chair drinking tee with Sandaime,

"Well what brings you here today Naruto? Again I doubt this is just a social vistsip"

"sipYeah, I came to ask about why I am in a class of eight year olds when I'm still five?sip"

"well sip because you are an orphan and living alone unlike other orphans who either live in a foster home or in a orphanage under the care of an adult,sip nobody is keeping an eye on you and you have otherwise too much free time… what else would you do if didn't enter the academy now? And look at the positive side, you can graduate three years early meaning you can possibly become Hokage three years earlier than if you went with children your age.sip"

"sip well, I guess I see your point sip"

"sip"

"sip"

"sip"

"sip"

"sip"

"sip" And so they continued until they're tee cups were empty in which point Naruto decided to go home and sleep, and as usual Kyuubi did his 'Battle simulation training' to Naruto.

* * *

2 years later

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto had now finished his basic scroll and he was beginning already in the advanced scroll, he learned very little in the academy other than how to use chakra and Henge and the Nawanuke no Jutsu which was are of the basic techniques of a ninja, the two others being Bunshin no Jutsu and the Kawarimi they were going to teach those techniques first in a few years, he also learned how to fight with out any weapons with what was called Taijutsu, they taught how to throw kunai and shuriken but Naruto's aim was still pretty bad,also the next day Naruto meet up with Yukito, Yukito had completely ignored Naruto, Naruto figured it had something to do with Yukito's parents.

Naruto noticed that in the academy they taught very little about reading because it was expected from the students to know how to read before they entered the academy, luckily Naruto could read already and if he didn't know the word the 'voice from inside' would help, Naruto also noticed that Mizuki didn't bother to help Naruto with Math but instead chose to simply give him the math exercises as if Naruto was supposed to know what to do when he gladly helped the other students if they had problems, Naruto's favorite lesson quickly became kunai and shuriken lessons as the sensei there was a person called Iruka, at first Iruka had been like the other adults of the village by ignoring Naruto or showing him hateful glares but after awhile Iruka had warmed up to Naruto and even bought ramen once for Naruto at Ichiraku but quickly realized how stupid that had after Naruto had devoured 20 bowls of ramen in a mater of minutes. Naruto Quickly began disliking the Taijutsu lessons as the sensei always put him against the best and biggest of his class but mostly forced Naruto to fight against himself, Naruto had no problems taking care of his classmates because of the fighting experience gained thru his dreams modified by Kyuubi as they made him able to instinctively guess their attack patterns, but their sensei was a Taijutsu specialist and Naruto was also slower and weaker than his Taijutsu sensei, but he was already fairing better against his sensei.

Naruto and Iruka became quickly good friends and they went to eat regularly at Ichiraku's though Naruto had to pay his own meals. One day Naruto tried to bring his Bokken to the academy but the sensei's had said it wasn't allowed to bring own weapons to the academy and the Taijutsu had even tried to break it with his knee but instead of the Bokken breaking the sensei broke his knee, causing him to be hospitalized which made the sensei's choose Iruka as the new Taijutsu sensei which made Naruto very happy

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

Naruto was now ten years old and he was still in the same class with the other kids who were now thirteen years old, Naruto still was an outsider to them and they mostly ignored him so Naruto had reverted back into a prankster to gain some attention and sometimes he got it but he was quite lonely, he was still friends with Iruka but Iruka had been lately very busy so Naruto had been alone. The academy class 5-H was going to have their Genin exam, Naruto was quite sure he wasn't going to pass as he couldn't still do a proper **Bunshin**, Naruto could easily pass the kunai and shuriken accuracy test with both hands as he had begun using his left hand to throw kunai and shuriken because often in a battle situation he held his Bokken in his right hand but still his throwing power and accuracy was still better with his right hand. Also the written test would not much of problem for Naruto as he had begun reading a lot and he had begun to like learning new things, now what was our favorite blond doing right now, well lets see for ourselves. "

_Okay, I've got four smelly bombs in the planted toilets, five scratchy powder bags hidden in the ceiling connected to a trigger which when stepped on cause the powder to fall "_ "Next up Uzumaki Naruto!" "_And then I put the buckets with ice water on the front doors of the academy building… was there something else… I've got this feeling as if I've forgotten some…" _

"I SAID UZUMAKI NARUTO IS NEXT UP!!!"

"Huh wha?" said Naruto as he looked up to see a sensei looking at him with impatient eyes

"It's you're turn dude." said one of Naruto class mates to Naruto

"WHAT! Why wasn't I told!!" at this the entire class sweat dropped,

"Actually you were told twice about it."

"Oh…"

"Well are you coming or not Uzumaki?"

" Uh yeah! I'll pass with flying colors" exclaimed Naruto while walking into the exam room.

"Okay Uzumaki throw ten kunai and ten shuriken at those dolls across the room" said the examiner number one, Mizuki-sensei

"You will be given points on how lethal the damage you would have caused on the doll if it were alive" said the examiner number two, Iruka-sensei

"You may begin when ready" said Mizuki,

Now that Naruto looked at the dolls he counted them to be fifteen, which meant he would throw ten at he head with a kunai and the rest in the head with one shuriken and in the throat a second one, when Naruto had done the calculations in his head which took about 2 seconds he opened his knee an belt holsters, took four kunai in both hands between the fingers and threw them all at eight different targets.

Two hit in the dolls eyes four int the fore head and the last two hit straight in the nose of their doll targets, after that he pulled two more with his left hand from his belt pack and threw one to the other hand and threw them simultaneously at the last two targets which he had chosen for the kunai the both hit the foreheads and sunk deep in even though the dolls were made out of wood, then he took his five shuriken in the knee holster and threw them with his right hand and threw them all and they flew with a curve in the air into the last remaining wooden dolls throats while the five shuriken were still flying he pulled with his left had his five last shuriken and threw them in the same manner as the previous five and hit their targets in the foreheads in a matter of milliseconds after the first five had hit the throats.

"Hmm… lethal damage to all dolls and the time between the first throw to the last was only 4 seconds, very good" said Iruka,

"Yes I'll have to agree." replied Mizuki albeit grudgingly,

"I say full points, do you agree Mizuki-san?"

"Yes" As Naruto heard that he was given full points for the first part of the exam his hopes rose up,

"Now I only have to pass the written test with full points and I might be able to pass even if I fail the bunshin test" the possibility of this made Naruto very hopeful about his chances of passing and becoming a genin,

"Hey!"

"What? Huh did you say something Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah the next part of the exam is about to begin"

"Okay, it's the written part right?" "Yeah you're supposed to write the 99 Ninja codes" "_Shimata, I don't remember any of the rules"_ "Now begin" (Shimata Shit/damn)

"Um… from the written part you are given zero points as you wrote nothing on the paper" said Iruka very disappointedly to Naruto who just sweatdropped at this,

"_I have to pass the _Bunshin test" thought Naruto to himself,

"Okay this is the last part of the Genin exams, Uzumaki" said Mizuki effectively getting Naruto out of his trance,

"Uh, yeah."

"You must create three perfect Bunshins begin when ready"

"Okay!" said Naruto as he started drawing chakra from his stamina, at first he took to much so he put it in his chakra reserves and he repeated this process until he got what he thought was the necessary amount of chakra, he then did the hand seals for the Bunshin no Jutsu and then he combined the chakra into it and hoped for the best.

Iruka was extremely happy when Naruto had passed the Accuracy test with full points, but when Naruto got zero points for the written part he was a little disappointed but kind off expected it, now it was time for the last part

"_Good luck Naruto!"_ thought Iruka as Mizuki and Naruto talked, Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto yell

"**BUNSHIN!**" A puff could be heard and some smoke appeared, then there was a twitch, a twitch in Iruka's right eye, in front of them were three Naruto's one was looked perfectly like Naruto as it was Naruto himself, then there was one that looked as it was about to die and the last one looked like maimed piece of meat. Mizuki looked as if he wanted to dance but held it in and stayed calm.

Naruto had failed, and now he was sitting in a swing and looking down at sand between his feet being all angsty and stuff while hearing the parents of his former class mates congratulate them over their new headbands and titles, they were now Genin's, Naruto wasn't.

"Ya'know, Iruka-san means good…" Heard Naruto a voice say behind him as he looked to see who it was he saw Mizuki-sensei standing with a sad smile…

"Then why didn't he let me pass even though I created three of myself" asked Naruto even though he knew why,

"Iruka-san just wants you to become truly strong, and if he let you pass now without even being able to do a Bunshin correctly into the ninja world he would blame himself if you died…"

"Hmm… yeah your probably right" said Naruto as he adjusted his goggles on his forehead so that it held his hair up almost like a forehead protector, then he started running until he began jumping from rooftop to rooftop till he stopped at a balcony on a high building giving a good view over the village, the balcony belonged to a abandoned old apartment which was going to bee destroyed in the near future as nobody used the building for anything anymore, this was one of Naruto's special spots where he sometimes came to be alone and to think,

"Ya'know there is a other way to graduate from the academy, a secret way given as a second chance to some students, want to do it? Huh Naruto"

"Nah… I'll skip, I couldn't pass because I was to bad and the only true way to graduate is to be strong enough"

"_What the? The demon isn't taking the bait, I'll just have to up it a notch"_

"But you see this other way is also special as it will help you become stronger"

"Huh, why didn't you say so immediately! Mizuki-sensei please allow me to take this special test to become stronger and to pass and become a Genin!"

"_Yes gotcha, now for part two"_

"Okay your going to infiltrate the Hokage building…

"Damn that was hard" said a now running Naruto as he was running in the forest with a scroll on his back, "Okay now that the sneaking test is over its up for the intelligence test, what was it again? Oh yeah I was supposed to learn as many jutsu as possible from the scroll before hey find me, Yoshi studeeeh timaaah!" shouted Naruto and the last part with a highly exaggerated voice.

"Iruka-san!" yelled somebody outside of Iruka's apartment at middle of the night, "WHAT! I'm trying to sleep here!" answered groggily back "Naruto has stolen the scroll of the forbidden seals" now that definitely woke Iruka up and he rushed to the door, where Mizuki was waiting for him, "Follow me, the Hokage's gonna give us some orders on what to do" and so the left to quickly get orders from the Sandaime.

Meanwhile Naruto was learning a lot from the scroll, "Okay so these chakra gates give huge power but cause a lot of damage on the body interesting, ALOT more than the class lectures, okay what's next something about elemental spirits huh what's that supposed to mean?" said Naruto as he read from the scroll.

"_**What in the seven hells? How can the monkeys know about the eight spirits? Hmm… That one fire shadow was said to be able to use wood in jutsu's, that would mean, no Dryad wouldn't do something like that, but I might be able to have Naruto gain the Spirits blessings, yes that would be perfect, Damn I am so smart."**_ Thought the one and one fuzz ball in Naruto's Stomach.

"Okay what does it say,(A/N: Text from the scroll will be under lined like jutsus) "There are eight greater and unimaginably many lesser spirits in the world, they lie everywhere and in everything. Though humans cannot see them as in the past humans took advantage of their power and fought each other, the spirits have see no problem in fighting and most of them enjoy combat they stopped helping humans when the humans lost their respect for the spirits and started consider as Nothing more than weapons which was not accepted well by the spirits so they left and decided to live free out of human control by turning invisible and only subduing to someone with enough power to tame them. But to see the spirits one must 'enlighten' their eyes, this can only be acquired by trial and error in meditating and self-searching, this took me actually five years to complete. 

Once one has done this they will bee able to see spirits everywhere and one can ask favors from them or one can pledge tutorship from them or you can try and defeat it to gain they're respect. I myself only had one spirit, a lesser spirit in fact, but a powerful one still. In fact she ranked was a B rank spirit making here one of the strongest lesser spirits, and my brother bonded with a water spirit after he enlighted his eyes. The only Greater Spirit I was able to see in my entire life was the Spirit of Fire, Salamander, lives in Konoha And is the start of the 'will of fire' legend, though no one should approach him because he has quite the temper.

Still one should not the spirits even if one cant se them as they do not attack humans.

ShodaimeHokage (A/N: scroll text end)

"WOW! Awesome! I wanna see spirits too! Hmm can I put meditation into my training course? I'll probably have to rearrange my calendar…" Said Naruto,

"NA-RU-TO!!!" came a voice from above him in the tree tops and as he looked to see who it was he saw:

"Iruka-sensei! Heh I guess you found me huh, but I passed the test right? I even got stronger from the test!"

"What test?" Naruto asked confused in a way that made him look 'cute',

"The one Mizuki-sensei told about… you know to sneak into the Hokage tower and then to steal a scroll an to learn as many Jutsus from it" Naruto explained.

"Mizuki said that? Huh? NARUTO DUCK" yelled Iruka as he jumped at Naruto and successfully shielding him from the hail of kunai that came from the tree tops, however Iruka got hit in the ribs by one of the many kunai,

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd save the demon, Iruka I expected better from you…" Mizuki said with a smirk on his face.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked looking from one sensei to the other.

"Mizuki-san is it true that you tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll of seals?" Iruka as ked hoping it wasn't true, and this was all a big misunderstanding

"And what if I did? Huh? I was planning on killing him myself but I'll give the honors my friend, as you have too lost family to that demon" Mizuki said smirking even crazier.

"What demon is Mizuki-sensei talking about?" Naruto asked confused by this hole ordeal, wasn't he going to become a Genin?

" Naruto, don't believe anything Mizuki says he tricked you to steal the scroll so he could keep it for himself, now take the scroll and run!" Iruka said and prepared to fight Mizuki.

"Now Now Naruto, you wouldn't want to miss your next history lesson would you? Today I'm gonna tell you the truth about the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the truth everybody has kept as a secret from you." Told the smirking Mizuki while jumping down from the branch.

"No! Don't do it Mizuki!" Yelled a desperate Iruka to make Mizuki stop.

" W-wha-a-t thruth? W-what has been kept as a secret from m-me but that everybody else knows?" asked the uncertain Naruto

"The reason everybody hates you so much is because you are the Kyuubi!!" Mizuki shouted so spit flew.

"I-I am the K-Kyuubi?" asked Naruto unsure,

"Yes, the Yondaime sealed you into a human body to defeat you and his last words were to make your life a hell!" at this point Naruto broke down, no not only emotionally but also mentally, it all made sense now, the glares the beatings and why nobody loved him.

As Naruto was angsting out and thinking about slitting his wrists Mizuki had taken one of the two Fuuma Shurikens on his back and threw it at Naruto and as Iruka tried to jump in the way to stop it from hitting Naruto but Mizuki threw a handful of shuriken at him causing him to fall and fail at his rescue attempt.

As the big shuriken closed on Naruto the world slowed down for the two chuunins though for different reasons, Iruka from horror of losing his favorite student and surrogate son and Mizuki for the reason that he felt proud of himself for soon killing the demon the village had tried to get rid of for so long. The Chuunin's saw their past and future flash in front of their eyes, Iruka saw all the happy times with he spent with Naruto while Mizuki saw a future of bliss and power as he would be rewarded for killing the demon and for releasing Sandaime from its grasp and the power of the scroll of forbidden seals would also be given to him. As their respective flashes came to and end they saw it happen, the shuriken hit Naruto's head dead on and it almost cut Naruto's head in two.

As Naruto felt the shuriken hit him he felt relieved, and as he felt his life slip away he said a prayer of to all the people who had been nice to him and forgave all the people who had beaten him and looked hatefully at him, as he felt death ready to take him he fell into a puddle of stinky water, as Naruto looked around confusedly came to one conclusion:

"Wow hell is empty…"

"**Damn right this is hell you little monkey!**" came a massive voice suddenly from somewhere to which Naruto calmly just waited for to appear, and when Kyuubi showed his face to Naruto Naruto cracked a grin

"Wow the devil is a plush toy!" Naruto said pointing at Kyuubi,(A/N: Imagine Kyuubi in his Bodily form like when he attacked Konoha not as a face floating In a pile of chakra)

"**What did you say you little monkey I'll kill you!!"** Kyuubi roared in anger at the boy laughing on the floor.

"Hey boke! (Boke stupid/ moron) if you haven't noticed yet, I'm dead already" Naruto said in a laid back attitude, if this was afterlife, well then Naruto would enjoy it.

"**Breath Kyuubi breath don't let the stupid monkey get on your nerves, for your information we are not dead yet but very close I might add**" Kyuubi said trying to control his temper.

"What do you mean I'm not dead? And what's with the 'we'? And if I'm not dead then where the hell am I?" Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"**We are in your stomach and I said we because we are in this together cuz if my container dies then I die, and I don't plan on dying before the next millennium party so shut up and listen up!" **Kyuubi explained.

" What?" Naruto asked not believing what he was hearing, he wasn't the demon?

"**As the blondaime couldn't win in any normal ways he decided to seal Kyuubi"** Kyuubi explained but was cut short by Naruto;** "**Into a human body that it would be weaker I kno… " Naruto said looking like a know-it-all kind of jerk.

"**Shut it! That's wrong to as if I was merely sealed into a human body I could simply change back and even in a human form it would have been easy to slaughter the rest of the damn monkeys, so Blondaime decided to seal me away into a seal instead, like a sealing scroll in where you ninja store weapons for example but as I had chakra he needed to seal me into something with chakra as well, but it couldn't be some adult ninja as the massive surge of chakra I could cause easily would blow up the ninja so instead he sealed the Me into a baby which had not developed proper chakra pathways yet making it possible for them to adjust for me and thus stopping me from just blowing my way out, it is truly cunning out of Blondaime, and that baby was you." **Kyuubi said.

"That means your…" Naruto said with his mouth open.

"**You are not the Kyuubi, I am" **Kyuubi said grinning.

"So that means I'm human! Woot" Yelled Naruto as he started dancing around happily while clapping his hands which caused the Kyuubi to sweatdrop,

"But wait, what about my stamina, speed, strength and fast healing am I like a partial demon?" Naruto asked.

"**Yeah some thing like that but I personally enhance the healing so that I wont die, as if you die I die"** Kyuubi said somewhat keenly.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Naruto asked looking serious.

"**I'm going to throw you back into the reality and heal the wound on your head, just pull out the shuriken will ya, it'll make the job a lot easier" **Kyuubi said with a grin.

"Okay! Wait! I wanna hug you before I leave!" Naruto said and walking up to the cage.

"**What?" **Kyuubi said slightly taken back.

"Your the biggest plushie I've ever seen I gotta hug you!"

"**NO! STAY BACK YOU MONKEY DON'T COME ANY CLOSER I'M WARNING YOU!"** luckily for the Kyuubi Naruto flew back into reality right before he would have caught Kyuubi, Kyuubi told later in his life that had been the only time ever in his life that he has been scared.

As the shuriken lodged into Naruto's head Iruka was silent and now that he could only watch as his son lost all life, he could hear no sound coming from the forest, which was unusual as there was always sound in the forests of the fire country even at night there was supposed to be sounds but now it was dead silent, as if mourning for Naruto's death but not all was silent after a second.

"Haha I did it! I killed the demon, I'm a hero!" Yelled Mizuki joyfully, as Iruka stood up he pulled all the shurikens of him and grabbed the kunai in between his ribs and pulled it out and as he was about to attack Mizuki to avenge Naruto's death there was suddenly a sound;

"OUCH! Do you know how much it fucking hurts to get a fucking shuriken in your head?" Iruka Knew that voice but it couldn't be… as he turned around he saw Naruto standing in the middle of a maelstrom of red chakra perfectly unharmed and with the Fuuma shuriken in his left hand so that the hole in the middle was around his wrist, Mizuki in turn was not taking the turn of tides very good.

"No, this isn't supposed to happen, I killed you the demon, and I'm the hero!" Naruto answered with a simple grin and then Naruto put his hands in a forbidden seal which resembled a cross and yelled

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" as he finished saying the last word the clearing was filled with smoke and thousands of pooping noises could be heard,

"Now's payback-time for what you did to Iruka!! SHIHOHAPPO SHURIKEN"(all volume shuriken) as Naruto said the Jutsus name all the clones jumped to a position from where they could throw they're Fuuma Shurikens and then threw them, the result? Mizuki didn't survive, as he was hit with thousands of Shurikens from all directions.

"Naruto don't you think that was a little to much?" asked Iruka as he saw the mangled body of his ex-comrade,

"Hmm… maybe but he hurt you!" Naruto said in an almost innocent tone of voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, it's only a few shuriken wounds that are not dangerous and one kunai stab wound" Iruka said with a carefree smile.

"But still…" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto…" Iruka began.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Come here and close your eyes" Iruka said with a smile on his face, he knew Naruto was going to love this.

"Why?" Naruto asked slightly suspicious.

"Just trust me." As Naruto closed his eyes Iruka took of his Headband and putt it in Naruto's hand (He's still wearing the goggles) and told him;

"Congratulations on graduating Naruto" When Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka's headband he jumped at Iruka And yelled

"Iruka-sensei!" and hugged him.

When the ANBU arrived they told Sandaime had declared Naruto innocent and that they Knew about Mizuki being a traitor but when they saw the body err… I mean what was left of the body they were shocked, but they didn't have time for interigation as Naruto had left wit Iruka to the hospital to check out his wounds.

The next day went to the Hokge to report what had happened, Later as Sandaime and Iruka were Disscussing about the new teams they came to a problem,

"Hokage-sama." Iruka began. "Yes Iruka-kun" Sandaime answered.

"We have problem, there are 34 gradates this year meaning one will be left out and its probably going to be Naruto as I don't think any Jounin would want to train him." Iruka said worried.

" Hmm… I know one who might do it… but he will not be able to take him for two years." Sandaime said thoughtfully.

"Why not? And who are we talking about" Iruka said.

"Hatake Kakashi, and he won't take him for three years because he has already been chosen as a teacher for the last Uchiha who will graduate in two years, well we could put Naruto with them as a member in two years as they are of the same age" said Sandaime sage-likely.

"Yes it does sound quite good but what about the two years, what will Naruto do during the two years?" Iruka asked.

Sandaime looked as if he was in deep thought. "Hmm I have no idea." Sandaime said making Iruka facevault on the floor.

"I know what I could during the next two years" Said Naruto as he stepped out of the shadows and appeared in front of the stunned two,

"Naruto…" said Sandaime while chuckling lightly

"NARUTO! Don't sneak into the Hokage tower like that!" Yelled Iruka In his teacher like way,

"Yes, of course not Iruka-sensei, I am so sorry Iruka-sensei!" answered a scared Naruto as he was on his butt on the floor fearing for his life as he knew Iruka well, too well to be a hard punisher (You are not thinking anything are you?) Iruka had once made Naruto fetch water from the neighbor village while wearing a 35 kilo suit because of one dumb prank. After Naruto was done getting scolded a still chuckling Sandaime asked

"What did you have in mind Naruto?" Naruto perked up at the question.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was thinking about going on a training journey to develop my sword skills as I have gotten very little sword training while in Konoha…" answered Naruto with a slight under tone of uncertainty,

"NO! Of course not! We can't let you go out in the world venturing alone in the world your just a Genin still." Iruka said in mother hen mode.

"But I took care of Mizuki who was a Chuunin." Naruto said slightly gloating.

"Still I don't like the idea of you going alone out to the world." Iruka said.

"Can't you do it in the village, we have plenty of skilled swordsmen here." put in Sandaime in between Naruto's and Iuka's argument,

"No, as none of the people in Konoha Know my style they cannot teach me anything and also I want to…to…" Naruto said kicking the carpet and looking down.

"Go an adventure." Finished Sandaime for Naruto to which Naruto just nodded,

"But you see there are other reasons you should not leave the village." Sandaime began,

"Like what?" Naruto knew exactly what the reasons Sandaime was talking about were but he decided to try to trick Sandaime,

"Well you see…" tried Sandaime explain but this time Naruto Finished this time

"Your worried about the Kyuubi getting lose or me being kidnapped by somebody." Naruto said with a shine in his eyes.

"Yes…wait how do you know of the Kyuubi" asked a panicking Sandaime and Iruka looked slightly worried to so he spoke,

"I thought you forgot what Mizuki told you." Iruka said confused.

"No I didn't forget I just didn't wanna talk about it, and also Mizuki lied you remember right well when I was dying cuz of the shuriken in my head Kyuubi pulled me in to the seal and told the truth to me about the sealing." Naruto said with his hand at the seal.

"Oh." said both Sandaime and Iruka To Naruto's explanation,

"I have Kyuubi under total control, and to counter kidnapping attempts I am going to leave my head band here and wear different clothes when I leave."

"Well I guess its fine but be back within two years so that you will have enough time to meet your new team." Said the old Hokage with a glee of satisfaction in his eyes,

"H-Hokage-sama you cant be serious about this, Naruto is just a child he won't make it in the world!" Retaliated the worried Iruka.

"In my days we even younger children were sent out into the world" told the Hokage with a face that said 'flashbackin into ancient history be back in 5'

"So when are you leaving Naruto?" asked Iruka in defeat,

"I was thinking tomorrow morning so that I can pack up my stuff and to say good bye to all my friends." Naruto said.

"Oh…" said Iruka in a sad voice,

"Iruka-sensei look at the bright side: when I'm gone no future students might start copying after me and me being gone the amount of pranks will fall completely" Said Naruto trying to cheer up Iruka,

"Yeah…I guess so" a little happier,

"Well with that over let's go to eat at Ichiraku together, so that I can say goodbyes to the all of you." Sandaime said,

"A-alright…" answered Iruka already cheered up back to normal,

"I guess I am paying huh…well there goes that 'new academy grounds' project funds" said Sarutobi feigning sadness which caused Iruka offer to pay instead which Sandaime said no as he had enough money anyways.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up he took his backpack with clothes food and such and his new wardrobe which he would be using during his travels; it consisted of a pair of well made hard and heavy boots, black pants which were apparently called 'jeans' the material it made of was very tough and also very hard to move as it was a new one making it softer would require constant use, he wore a leather belt but no belt package on it neither did he have his knee kunai and shuriken holster as it was an obvious sign that you were a ninja, he wore a loose sleeveless black shirt that breathed which was important as he was going to travel a lot, on top of the shirt he wore a Leather vest as protection and on top of it all Naruto wore a Dark green cape with a hood which was light but waterproof (A/N: Its not like the Akatsuki cape which has sleeves but more of the western medieval type)he also wore sets of weights around on his body so that it would be tougher to march, on his back was his back pack and on his belt was his Bokken, which he was going to master during his journey.

As he Checked that he had everything he needed he took his stuff and began marching to the Eastern Konoha Gate when he came there he looked on last time on Konoha for the next two years until he turned around and started marching with heavy steps out of Konoha, the guards didn't even bother to cheek him out as he was wearing his hood up hiding his face and he wore no visible weapons, as his Bokken was safely underneath his cape.

When he had walked at least a mile he stopped did a Kage Bunshin which Henged into a small fox then he summoned apart of Kyuubi's chakra and linked it to the fox, this caused the Kage Bunshin to stop moving until it spoke

"**What the hell am I free? Since when was the world this big?**" Kyuubi said panicking over the dramatic change in the scenery, I mean one sec in a sewer, the next outside a ninja village during the sunrise.

"Hi Kyuubi!" said Naruto cheerfully to the fox,

"**Okay what do I owe you for this freedom?"** asked Kyuubi suspiciously,

"Nothing the first time is free and also it's boring walking alone." Naruto said carefree.

"**I know as well as you do that we can talk telepathically to each other." **Kyuubi said wondering if Naruto was stupid.

"Yeah I figured that when I heard your voice a few times ,you taught me how to read like that" Naruto said smiling at the little fox.

"**Yeah, so what that I taught you to read?" **Kyuubi said trying to look badass, and failing spectacularly due to his small body making it look like he was a brat.

"I just wanted to thank you for your kindness." Naruto said and smiled widely.

"**Yeah right your trippin homie"** and so the continued to talk as they walked forwards to the sun rise out to new adventures.

* * *

Cryogenics no Jutsu

* * *

As the sun began rising over Konaha a figure began emerging from the road to east making it look like the figure was walking from the sun, as the figure was wearing a Grayish-green cape with the hood on making it impossible to see who it was, the person was walking with heavy steps as he neared the eastern gates of Konoha, when he finally reached the gates he waited, when nothing happened he began walking to the guard booth from where he had expected the guards to come and check him out and hopefully let him enter Konoha, as he looked in he saw all the guards asleep which made him laugh a little.

"I guess some things just don't change huh…" to which the boy heard a rumble from inside him.

"**Yeah, well I guess it just makes things easier, right kid?**" but the kid wasn't listening anymore as he had a huge toothy grin on his face, he took a brush from somewhere inside his pocket, and some paint labeled 'Ink' and began his work, after he was done he looked at his piece of art which just meant in reality doodles on somebody's face but him it was payback for years of nasty looks,.

"**Eh, kid you could have been a little more imaginative**" came the voice again from inside the boy to which he only replied with a

"Quit down plushy." This shut the voice up as it knew what the nickname meant, hugs…

"_**No more hugs… better keep it down**_" When the boy had finished his paintings he placed something that looked like exploding tags on their backs, luckily for the guards the tags were not in fact exploding tags but simple seals, but there was a catch, the kid had sealed large amounts of water in the and when they were activated… all the water would appear and drench them,

"Okay I'll put a few hour on the timers…" said the kid and did a half tora (tiger) hand seal and focused some chakra, causing the seal tags to glow slightly,

"**Now its more like it kid**" came the voice again to which the kid just grinned and did a other hand seal which had the pinky and index finger up and the rest of the finger down making the seal tags vanish when he was done he left the booth and started walking to the big building with the kanji for fire on it, the Hokage building.

But before he reached there, there was a second voice from inside him

"_Ya'know…Naruto there might be a wee problem in me being here…_" Naruto just lowered his hood and asked

"What is it Jinn?" the voice appeared again as there was a small thrombi next to the blond revealing out a little flying small light blue human-like being with baggy and puffy yellow pants and on his head a yellow sleeping cap which was in between long and pointy ears,

"_Well were in Salamando's territory now he might not like the wind spirit being here…_" said the being, Naruto put his hand on the beings small shoulder and said,

"No worries Jinn you got me and Kyuubi on your side if Salamando gets cranky, and besides he wouldn't endanger his town." which made the being called Jinn to lighten up a little bit and to glow a little bit,

"Your glowing again Jinn." Told Naruto with a grin,

"_Yeah, I can feel the power up already taking effect, and its not some wee effect."_ Told Jinn with an own grin on his face,

"**Weren't you gonna go see the fireshadow?**" told the voice again from inside Naruto,

"Oh yeah I forgot with all the talking going on, eheh." said Naruto sheepishly and scratching the back of his head,

"Well lets get going then, what are you gonna do Jinn?" asked Naruto and looked at Jinn

"_I'm stayin with you cuz if Salamando finds me I'm toast, literally._" Said the flying little bundle of energy,

"Okay!" said Naruto while walking to the Hokage building to talk to the mighty Sandaime Hokage known also as the 'Professor' and as 'Old man Sandy'.

Sandaime was doing his usual work, paperwork. Damned. Paperwork. sip he was also drinking some very strong coffee to wake up better, he looked at the clock, "05:24 huh… I have a feeling in my back bone this is going to be a long day…sip the exams were yesterday and that means Naruto will Probably be today home… but knowing him he will come at the exact moment before the teams are announced, sip" Sandaime chuckled at the thought as he checked today mission list, " 0 S ranked missions, 4 A ranked missions, 50 B ranked missions, 64 C ranked missions, and 788 D ranked missions sigh wonder how Naruto's going to react to his first D ranked mission?" that thought made Sandaime laugh until he heard a strong yell from the other side of his door,

"OLD MAN SANDY THE MASKED DUDE WON'T LET ME IN!" which made the old man jump up from his chair, half from surprise and half from joy, and as he ran to the door he could hear some sounds of fighting as he opened the door he saw a boy wearing a greenish-gray cape a little to short for him and long blond messy hair, (A/N: Yondy style is pretty much what it looks like) and the boy was holding his ANBU guards head and giving him a noogie in the noogie hold of death.

"Naruto?" asked Sandaime unsurely, last time they had seen Naruto was 4.6752 ft tall now he was at least 5,0853 ft tall, (A/N: LOL… 5,0853 inches…)

"The one and only." Said Naruto as he let the ANBU of his 'Noogie hold of death',

"You have grown." said Sandaime to which Naruto replied

"Maybe." Grinning from one ear to the other.

"Well come on in Naruto so that we can talk." Said Sandaime motioning Naruto to come inside his office,

"Do you want anything to eat?" Naruto nodded a no and said,

"I'm gonna go later to Ichiraku with Iruka-sensei." explained Naruto simply,

"Well come on and sit down, tell me about your journey Naruto." asked Sandaime interest apparent from his voice,

"I've Traveled the world, gained strength, been to places, learned new things , saved villages from bandits, you know just chilling." said Naruto while puffing his chest,

"Well I'd like a full report but knowing you that's impossible." Said Sandaime chuckling,

"Well I'm gonna go see Iruka and his class, see ya later old man." Said Naruto as he left Sandaime alone in his office,

"Good to have you back my boy, we missed you." Said Sandaime before going back to paperwork. Damned .Paperwork.

_**Two and half hours later**_

Iruka looked at his class and sighed his class they were full of potential but they had no discipline, well there's only one way to do this,

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" this as normal got his class to quiet down,

"As you all know yesterday was the day you became Genin's of Konoha and began your way to working on missions, and as you all know there will be some failures but that is not bad as you can always try next again and when you succeed…" Iruka froze mid-sentence as looked at the calendar, as he saw the date for today was surrounded by a spiral he threw his hands in the air and started dancing and singing.

Sasuke was the kind of person to not care no matter what happened with only one exception which was _Him_. But when Iruka stopped his speech which he never did, looked at the calendar and started dancing and singing about a fish-cake coming home after going around the world Sasuke was pretty sure Iruka-sensei had lost it and for the first time in long he felt a little guilt,

"_Maybe we've been to rough on him…_" unknown to him that was pretty what everybody were thinking except Shikamaru who was catching z's. Somebody said:

"Yo Iruka-sensei…" this made Iruka stop and look at the door.

As Naruto came his old class which was still Iruka's classroom he saw Iruka dancing around which thought was weird until he heard what he was singing, "Naruto is coming home today-hey-hey Naruto is coming back today…" he smiled and said,

"Yo Iruka-sensei" Iruka stopped dancing and slowly turned around and saw Naruto, there was a silence, everybody were completely quiet,

"NARUTO!" yelled Iruka after he recovered from the shock, Naruto walked up to Iruka from the door and stopped in front of Iruka and looked up to Iruka with a smile, "I'm back" said Naruto, Iruka only stood still until he took a step closer to Naruto and gave him a hug to which Naruto only answered with

"I missed you Iruka-sensei" Iruka smiled and said, "Yeah… me to".

Iruka's Class was speechless, first Iruka danced around like a madman and then some blond kid in a cape appeared and now Iruka and the boy are hugging, at this point Shikamaru woke up and asked,

"What's going on? Why everybody so quiet?" Chouji next to him said

"I have no idea, all I know is there's some kid hugging Iruka-sensei." Shikamaru only looked up and looked at Iruka and Naruto once and said

"Troublesome, I'm goin back to sleep." Shikamaru said and looked at the duo hugging at each other before going back for those slick bastards known as Z's.

Now that Iruka and Naruto were done hugging Iruka decided to introduce Naruto to his class,

"Everybody this is my old student Uzumaki Naruto and he will be joining us today" at these news the class only nodded,

"Well you can go sit there next to Sasuke, Naruto." Naruto saw the empty place and walked there and sat down, as Iruka began his speech again Naruto decided to take a nap as he had been the last few hours looking for Iruka around Konoha.

Normally Sasuke wasn't Interested about his Class mates as they were almost all loud, rowdy and stupid but this new kid Naruto perked his interest because he was not wearing any Ninja gear on, not even a holster for kunai or shuriken and still walked like a experienced Shinobi with enough power to take care of himself, Iruka said he was an old pupil of his, but he was the same age as Sasuke… what was going on was the question right now on Sasuke's mind, finally after a long silence Sasuke spoke,

"Me be Sasuke…" Which made Naruto look at him,

"Yeah I got that from Iruka." Naruto answered back at the weird raven haired boy who he decided was a weirdo.

Unknown to Iruka and Naruto Iruka wasn't the only one who knew who knew Naruto from before,

"Naruto-kun is back." that's right, it's everybody's favorite stalker!

"E-excuse m-me K-Kaiseryuu-san I am n-not a stalker…" Hinata said pushing her fingers together. Oh right, sorry.

Now that you have probably guessed who we are talking about I'll get on with the story.

When Hinata saw Naruto stand at the door her heart did a back flip 360 (I think that's some kind of sk8 trick…), she had been watching him for years until he disappeared, she knew that he had begun at the academy earlier then others and when he disappeared after failing the Genin exams she had been worried over Naruto when she asked about it from the Hokage-sama Sandaime had simply laughed and said that he was perfectly fine which just served to depress Hinata more making her grades drop down to very low. But now Naruto is back which means Hinata needs to find her binoculars again, "K-Kaiseryuu-san…" Hinata said red in embarrassment. Oh true, sorry Hinata, you don't need binoculars, or X-ray glasses for that mater…wink wink "K-Kaiseryuu-san!" Hinata shouted red out of embarrassment.

"Okay now I am going to announce the teams and you're Jounin-sensei's." said Iruka after a few hours of talking about what the new Genin's should expect in their life,

"Team 1 Muchikaro Takiu, Ahoumaru Baka (A/N:can you figure what this means? Nice name right, means foolmaru stupid) and your sensei is Tykai Kerou" and so Iruka continued until he came to team 7,

"Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke-" all the girls except Hinata tensed up "-Hyuuga Hinata-" all the girls even Hinata tensed up

"_Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun" _thought you can guess who,

"_hope it's not some fangirl, maybe Shino would be ok. He's hot a nice ass…"_ Thought Sasuke,

"-and-" the tension in the room was so thick that one could cut it with a knife, "-Uzumaki Naruto as their sensei is Hatake Kakashi, Team eight will…" Iruka Didn't get to say the next team as there was a collective yell from everybody except a chosen few, meanwhile Hinata was passed out on the floor with hearts in her eyes and mumbling something about "lucky charms working…".

"Iruka-sensei why is the blond kid with Sasuke on the same team his not even in our class?" Yelled a random fangirl from her seat,

"For that you'll have to ask the Hokage." answered Iruka calmly as he had been expecting this,

"But, but, but Sasuke-kun…" said the fangirls in a collective line,

"Okay who's Hinata?" yelled Naruto while standing on his table, as nobody answered he was about to ask again but a boy in the back yelled

"She's here passed out on the floor…" to Naruto, Naruto looked at the boy wondering if he was kidding but decided to just jump there and check it out as he landed he saw a girl with blue hair on the floor passed out, he just picked her up and jumped back next to Sasuke who was brooding and probably thinking what brand of perfume he should buy, yes Naruto was sure Sasuke was gay.

Iruka continued saying the teams but Naruto didn't care as he had a team already,

"So… were a team now huh…" said Naruto sheepishly while still holding Hinata bridal style,

"Hnn, are you going to put down the Hyuuga sometime soon?" asked Sasuke to which Naruto looked at blankly, to help out Naruto Sasuke pointed down with his index finger and as Naruto saw Hinata he almost dropped her,

"Oh yeah, I'll put her sitting on the chair leaning against the table" and so he did, after that he sat down next to her. And so they waited for they're sensei to come.

"**Hey kid lemme out in a humanoid Kage Bunshin"** Came Kyuubi's voice rumbling in Naruto's head,

"_Why, what are you gonna do?" _Naruto asked with little interest,

"**Just a little prank." **said Kyuubi grinning,

"_Okay fair enough but you owe me a Jutsu." _said Naruto smirking

"**Deal."** after the conversation between Naruto and Kyuubi was done Naruto stood up and said,

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back soon so tell the sensei to wait if he comes before I'm back." to which Sasuke just nodded and as Hinata was still out cold so she did nothing.

Now Kyuubi was outside in a Kage Bunshin walking, Naruto gave him the body of a 20 year old man with slick black hair and black clothes, he was also given a piercing, he had dark green eyes, he thought the body was pretty good as it was about 178 cm tall, now he was walking to a the red light district to get a little fun, you see Naruto couldn't see what Kyuubi did but when the clone was dispelled Naruto feel everything he had done, seen, heard and felt, And Kyuubi knew that. Kyuubi grinned as he entered the place he had been walking to, The fine lady Konoha Brothel.

The sensei had not still come to pick the team up so they had decided to talk, Naruto was trying to talk to Sasuke and the Now awake Hinata, but it was not going very well as Sasuke didn't want to talk much and Hinata's timidness stuttering at every sentence was not making it any easier,

"So… how come your eyes are white Hinata?" asked Naruto a little sheepishly from Hinata,

"W-w-well they a-are white b-because of m-my family b-bloodline" Said the timid and beet red girl next to Naruto.

"Oh okay…" said Naruto though it made no sense to him,

"She meant that her family has al white eyes because of the bloodline limit they hold" said Sasuke figuring Naruto hadn't understood a thing the shy girl had said,

"Oh it makes sense I guess, though I don't usually like people with bloodline limits I like you" said Naruto Making the girl go even redder,

"Why don't you usually then like people with Bloodline limits Naruto" asked Sasuke first time actually asking something,

"Well all the people I've met with a Bloodline limit so far have been really arrogant and stupid"

Kyuubi was now lying next to a beautiful woman, they had done _it_ for hours and now it was time for him to pay,

"That will be 50 000 ryo (A/N: I have no idea about hooker service prices so I'm guessing here)"said the beautiful woman to Kyuubi who just grinned and said

"I love this part" and proofed of leaving the check unpaid.

Meanwhile Naruto had still been talking with Hinata and Sasuke as their sensei was still not there, when Naruto had suddenly frozen and yelled

"K-KYUUBI GOD DAMN YOU, YOU PERV!" While blushing so bad he made Hinata look fine.

In Naruto's stomach Kyuubi was rolling on the floor of his cage laughing his hairy butt off.

* * *

In-da past…

* * *

"So… what are we gonna do now" asked Naruto somebody he was sitting across next to a camp fire,

"**We are gonna find you a suitable spirit**" said the person in the shadows to Naruto,

"Yeah I figured that you damn fox, I meant how are we gonna find this suitable spirit, I can see right now at least three B-class spirits here" said Naruto looking around the camp,

"**Really? The gods must have had a sense of humor, giving humans the ability to see spirits and denying it from demons**" said the person in the shadows revealing a man in his mid-forties,

"Yeah, life is weird, right Kyuubi" Naruto looking at the an in front of him,

"**Yeah… I gonna go sleep now, see ya at the morning.**" Said Kyuubi as he poofed out,

"Yeah, night Kyuubi" said Naruto slipping to into the dream world.

In the present time Naruto was sitting next to his team-mates,

"What was that all about?" asked Sasuke feigning disinterest,

"Nothing, nothing just, uh some memories coming back, uh yeah" said Naruto sweating bullets,

"Right like some memories is gonna make you stand up and scream something about some perv" said Sasuke looking slightly mad,

"_This guy, he pisses me of, real bad_" were the thoughts of Sasuke,

"p-please calm d-down, w-were s-sup-posed to be a t-team" said Hinata trying to calm down the two boys. They had now been waiting for three hours for their sensei to come and pick them up, and Sasuke was getting irritated about this _sensei _who dared to waste Sasuke's valuable time he should be using to get stronger. Luckily Their sensei decided to enter the class right before Sasuke was gonna start a fight with Naruto,

"Hello there! I'm the sensei for Team 7 meet me up at the roof" said the odd man before disappearing in a poof of smoke leaving behind the explosion ready team.

At the roof the odd man with grey hair was sitting against the ledge waiting for team 7 to appear when they were all sitting down the man spoke again,

"Hello I'm your sensei but before we do anything lets introduce ourselves, state your name, likes, dislikes, dream and hobby's and such" when nobody said anything the man sighed,

"Seems like I'll have to start, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are reading and sleeping, my dislikes are none of your business, my dream…I have a lot of hobby's" at this Naruto leaned over to Hinata and said,

"Seems like a perv to me" to which Hinata nodded though she was slightly red at Naruto's closeness to her, Sasuke said nothing only glared at the man called Kakashi, "Well, because my team has no iniative skills whatsoever, I'll say you start Blondie." said Kakashi after a long silence,

"Uh okay sensei. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and traveling and meeting new people also training is fun to, I dislike stupid and narrow minded people who can't understand anything, my dream is to become Hokage, my hobby's… well I guess I don't have any…" said Naruto to which Sasuke just scoffed,

"Well alright, Hyuuga your turn" said Kakashi with what the group figured was a smile,

"M-my name i-is Hyuuga H-Hinata-I like f-flowers and m-my little s-sister, I-I dislike myself f-for being t-to w-weak, m-y dream i-is to be t-together w-with my i-idol," when she said this she blushed slightly, "I d-do some f-flower a-arranging as a–a h-hobby I g-guess." Finished Hinata, after she was done she seemed to shrink back into the background so nobody would notice her,

"Wow you arrange flowers, I heard it's really hard Hinata, you must be really good at stuff that needs a good eye for beauty" said Naruto,

"_She might have potential to enlighten her eyes"_ thought Naruto as he said that to Hinata which had made her blush.

"Well alright then, your up last but not least cockatoo-head" said Kakashi laughing a little at which Sasuke scowled at and began,

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing especially, I dislike pretty much everything other than training, my ambition is to kill somebody and to resurrect my clan, I don't have hobbies" After he said this he went back to brooding,

"Now that this is done I'll tell you your first mission, tomorrow we are going to do some survival training, and your going to flip when you hear what the trick is…" said Kakashi laughing making the three Genin slightly worried,

"From the all the graduates only 9 will let to be Genin's, the rest are gonna be sent back to the academy" said the still laughing Kakashi making the two newly appointed Genin's worried, As Kakashi noticed Naruto was not worried at all anymore he asked,

"What is it Naruto, you don't seem to be worried about this at all" to which Naruto simply grinned,

"I been taking care of myself for the last two years, no survival training can stop me and I trust my team mates can handle themselves" said Naruto with his grin so big it was a miracle his face didn't blow up,

"Oh is that so, well we'll see about that tomorrow, be at training ground 7 at 7 a clock" said Kakashi and took a book out of his pocket and began reading it while walking of leaving the group behind but then he stopped

"Oh and don't eat breakfast as you'll just puke it out", after that Sasuke walked away with out saying a word to Naruto or Hinata. Next Hinata left saying something about family dinner she had to attend to which left Naruto alone on the roof,

"Well now that I've got time I can go to Ichiraku with Iruka" said he as he jumped of the roof and ran to the academy to eat with Iruka.

Naruto was walking now to his old apartment after eating Ramen with Iruka, he had also cached up with Ayame and Teuchi, as he came to his door he took a deep inhale and opened the door, what he saw was a complete mess, everything had been torn apart and scattered on the floor, the walls had crude paintings of foxes being burned alive or being killed by villagers, there was also several messages that had been written on the wall as well, 'don't come back demon' was the most popular one, all this was also covered in a layer of dust,

"Heh seems like they had they're fun sigh better start cleaning up" said Naruto as he did a cross shaped seal and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" causing three clones to appear,

"Lets clean this place up! We've got three hours before the sun goes down" commanded Naruto his clones, and so they began cleaning his apartment from all the pieces of glass from his broken windows and the stones that people had thrown in, he cleaned all the paint from the walls and then he dusted all the dust of the walls, ceiling and floor, when that was done he pulled one of the floorboards off revealing several cans of paint and several paint brushes, he picked them up and gave them to his clones and said,

"You guys repaint the walls while I go buy a furniture and the rest of the stuff I'm gonna need." said Naruto as he left the apartment and began walking to a furniture store before he entered he whispered: "Henge." And walked in as an old man with a cane, he bought a bed, a small table and a sofa, as they offered home delivery Naruto lied and said that he was an old ninja and pulled out three scrolls and sealed all of his purchases, then he went to a house holds store still in his Henge and bought a new oven, refrigerator, freezer and a microwave owen sealed them all and left for the Hokage office and had his water and electricity turned back on after that he walked home to find the clones just about to finish it up with a paint drying jutsu as the walls were already painted.

The lower half of the wall was painted with a light yellow that reminded Naruto of the warm summer days that he liked, the over half was painted with a white color, not like the one in hospitals but a warm white that was soothing, in both colors there had been orange spirals been painted simply because orange was a nice color. The floor had also been redone with new floorboards and it had been sanded so that there would not be any splinters, the ceiling had been simply redone with boards as well and painted in several shades of light blue making it look like the sky, as the clones were done with the paint drying jutsu they dispelled themselves.

Naruto had created the Jutsu when he was young as the villagers trashed his apartment often before but as he entered the academy it stopped. Naruto took out all the scrolls and one by one unsealed the things and placed them were the belonged, he lived in a one room apartment only toilet and a balcony as other rooms, still there was enough room for a bed, sink, closet, sofa, small dinner table, freezer, refrigerator, oven and kitchen table and still there was enough room for it not to get a small feel to it, yeah it was small really but it was comfy and felt like home to Naruto.

Naruto had also bought some new pillows and a blanket for his bed,

"Guess I'll go sleep now" said Naruto and went to bed,

"_Hey wake me up at 4 at the morning Kyuubi"_ thought Naruto,

"**Sure kid but I'll cost you 3 three hours of free time**" came an answer back, "_Sure, by the way I'm gonna make you pay for that prank earlier_" thought Naruto back,

"**Oh what are you gonna do monkey? Hug me? Hah I sealed up the gate you can't get though to me."** Came back Kyuubi's mocking reply,

"_Hah baka-fox don't you remember I can summon you into my dream world now and there I can do anything to you, and if thought the horde of teenaged boys fighting for you was bad how about a horde of fanboys of yours? Sleep tight Kyuubi,"_ thought Naruto before he fell asleep,

"**Oh fuck"** thought Kyuubi before vanishing.

"**Ugh… kid time to wake up…"** came voice in Naruto's head,

"Gimme 5 minutes and I'll get up" said Naruto groggily and fell asleep again, "**Hey kid no time to slee…zzzzzzz"** Kyuubi didn't get to finish as he fell asleep to, you would be tired to after being chased a horde of fanboys all night while a crazy kid is laughing at you, and so they sleept.

"Where the hell is our sensei? And where is Naruto, we have been waiting here for 4 hours already and neither has showed up" said Sasuke with anger dripping from his voice,

"W-Well they m-might have m-meet some p-problems on t-the way h-here Sasuke-san" Said Hinata in here usual timid fashion,

"What your problem?" said Sasuke looking at Hinata with what looked like little interest,

"W-What d-do you m-mean Sasuke-san?" said Hinata timidly while looking up to Sasuke who was sitting on a tree branch,

"You stutter" said Sasuke simply as he jumped down from the branch and walked next to Hinata and continued,

"and at times I'm not sure wheter it pisses me of or if it's a turn on for me" as he said that he took Hinata's hand and pulled her close which made Hinata gasp and blush,

"Sasuke-kun" she moaned at their closeness, "What, first its Sasuke-san and now its Sasuke-kun" said Sasuke as he breathed at Hinata's neck making her moan even louder,

"Sasuke-kun we can't…" Hinata continued,

"Why not, nobody is here and our sensei is late and Naruto isn't coming probably until hours from now." said Sasuke as he pulled Hinata closer to himself and against the tree she had been leaning against,

"Well aren't you the charmer Sasuke" came a voice from above them,

"Kakashi-sensei"/ "Kakashi!" yelled both Hinata and Sasuke,

"How long have you been there?" asked Sasuke,

"I just came and is saw you on Hinata so I figured something was going on but this is juicier than what I expected." Answered Kakashi as he jumped from the tree next to the scowling Sasuke and the blushing Hinata,

"Where's Naruto?" asked Kakashi after looking around and not finding him,

"HEY YOU GUYS SORRY I'M LATE MY ALARM BROKE!!" came a yell and as they looked they saw a running Naruto with new clothes, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit with black shoulders and black sleeves and black pants (A/N: part two clothes only black pants which are baggier and the forehead protector in a same kind of cloth),

"Whew I hope I'm not too late…" said Naruto as he had ran up to them,

"No you are just on time as we are going to begin right now." Said Kakashi as he motioned for them to sit,

"Well I'm going to explain the rules now, I have these bells" Kakashi shows two bells,

"and to pass you need to catch one of these bells, also the person who fails at catching a bell will be left without lunch and be tied down and forced to watch as the rest eat, if all fail nobody eats. You have till 12 a clock" said Kakashi while tying the bells to his belt and taking out a clock and putting it to alarm at 12 sharp,

"Well begin" said Kakashi making all the Genin's jump into hiding.

"Well… at east they got the basic Stealth skills" said Kakashi before beginning to look for a victim.

"Okay I have to catch a bell no matter what." whispered Sasuke in the tree he was hiding in,

"I'll use a double-trap to catch him." Whispered Sasuke again smirking.

"Okay direct approach or a sneak attack…probably direct, I don't think I can sneak up on a Jounin, but still this is fishy… it can't be a test of skills as that was the Genin exams at the academy, it could be a test to gauge our skills by him but he could do that later so it's improbable…Wait a minute there was 21 graduates in our class, how does that fit into 9 when its possible to have two of every team…hmm that means he's playing mind games, I should have known when I saw the two bells, its about teamwork." whispered Naruto to himself while sitting against a tree,

"I should inform and recruit the other two." Said Naruto as he stood up and began walking to find his team mates.

"_What should I do, Naruto is certainly stronger than me and Sasuke is the strongest of our class," _Thought Hinata in the bush she was hiding in,

"Hey Hinata" came a whisper from behind Hinata and at the same time a hand covered her mouth, As Hinata looked there was Naruto, Naruto let his hand down from Hinata's mouth and said

"I need to tell you something about the test "to which Hinata answered after recovering from the shock,

"W-What is i-it Naruto-kun?"

"well…" As Naruto explained the meaning of the test Hinata was both shocked and amazed, shocked at the complicity of the idea of the test and amazed about how smart Naruto was,

"Now we need to find Sasuke and get him to join us" said Naruto as he rose up and began walking away with Hinata following him,

"_Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun, which one do I truly like?"_ were her thoughts while blushing.

Sasuke had now been fighting with Kakashi for 30 minutes without making much progress at getting a bell, Kakashi had simply evaded all his traps and was now fighting with Taijutsu, genjutsu and Ninjutsu against Kakashi and he was losing badly when suddenly a pair of hands pulled him down into the ground until disappeared leaving a stunned Kakashi alone on the clearing,

"Damn… I was just about to demonstrate the sennen gorroshi to him" said Kakashi Mourning at the disappearance of his opponent.

Naruto had now explained the true meaning of the test to Sasuke who had been pissed at Naruto for being Kidnapped in the middle of his losing fight but agreed to cooperate as there was no other choice.

As they decided to attack Hinata and Sasuke began throwing kunai at Kakashi who simply dodged them with ease, Naruto began running at Kakashi and pulled his Bokken from his belt and made a slash in the air and jumped up in the air and hit Kakashi who had pulled a kunai to block and had expected the Bokken to brake under the pressure bur it held with ease as Naruto did slashes from all directions forcing Kakashi on the defensive until he suddenly stopped and put his Bokken back to his belt and said,

"Well it seems like I'll be the one without lunch." which made Kakashi look at him in a slightly odd way,

"What do you mean Naruto, the bells are still with me and there's still time left." said Kakashi reaching to touch the bells and when not finding them panicked, "When did you steal them I didn't even see you drop your hands away from the bokken once" said Kakashi impressed at Naruto who simply answered

"Not me, they did it" pointing at his team mates who both had a bell in their hand, " I'll be damn, but they stayed all the time at a distance away" said Kakashi clearly interested about how he lost his bells,

"Well you remember the first slash I did in the air" asked Naruto to which kakashi nodded,

"Well I charged my sword with chakra and sent a wave of air to cut the strings making the bells fall after that I simply made you move from the area so that the two of them could pick the bells." Said the grinning Naruto,

"Well you are good I'll admit that but you fail and you are going to be sent back to the academy after they have eaten lunch" said Kakashi while motioning them to follow until they came to a rock with two bento boxes on top of it, Kakashi took the boxes and led them to three wooden poles where he handed the boxes to Hinata and Sasuke and tied Naruto to the pole in the middle,

"Eat now but don't give any to Naruto or I will fail you and send you back to the academy with Naruto, I'm going to report to the Hokage-sama that the two of you have passed." Said Kakashi after which he poofed of leaving the three genins presumably alone, after eating a while Sasuke offered some food to Naruto as did Hinata,

"Consider this thanks for the help" said Sasuke and Hinata stayed quiet as Naruto was about to dig in Kakashi appeared in front of them lightning storms and all and yelled "YOU GUYS… pass." which took of guard the now scared to their wits Genins, "What weren't gonna fail them?" asked Naruto as he began eating,

"They say that those who disobey the rules are thrash but those who abandon are worse than Trash, the meaning of the test was teamwork, in the first part two people were supposed to be passed and the third if the two who passed would offer food otherwise they would all fail." Explained Kakashi to them as they continued to eat,

"You see that stone there" said Kakashi pointing at a stone with a lot of scribbles on it,

"That is a stone for Shinobi heroes who have fallen in action, my friend who's Name is there used to say that about lower than trash." Said Kakashi with what the three genins figured was a sad look on his face, "Well enjoy the rest of the day of we'll begin doing missions tomorrow" Said Kakashi to the new team 7.

Hinata was now lying in bed thinking, "_Sasuke is so calm and he makes me so exited when I'm around him but Naruto is kind and so self-confident about everything he does, who do I like really?" _sighed Hinata as she hit her head at her pillow.

Team 7 had been doing missions for a week, and boy had they been surprised at what they had been assigned to do, catching missing cats, shopping, walking dogs and doing chores for lazy people, to Naruto all this was relaxing as it was practically no strain on him though the villagers made the jobs a lot less pleasant to do, Sasuke was now practically ready to explode and Hinata… well she was the kind of person who could handle almost any kind shit thrown at her, Kakashi was normal as he had to nothing else then watch his team do the job, now team 7 was at the Hokage buildings mission administration room asking for a new mission,

"Well done team 7, the Daimyos wife is very pleased with her cat being back to her." Said the Hokage sitting in a chair next to Iruka and some other Nameless chuunins, the mentioning of the cat made the two dark haired members of team 7 shudder but Naruto seemed to like catching the cat as there was no villagers associated with the mission,

"Your next mission is to go shopping for the old man who works at the clothing shop." Said Sandaime after looking through his D rank mission list,

"With all due respect Old man Sandy, I think the team is ready for a C ranked mission." Said Naruto,

"Naruto shut up don't question the Hokage-sama he is giving you a mission that you can handle!" Yelled Iruka getting ready to go into his lecture mode about the mission rankings but Sandaime stopped him,

"Oh, I expected you to do this Naruto." Said the Sandaime chuckling, "No its not that I have problems with the missions I'm simply worried about the mental health of my team mates…" said Naruto as he looked at his team mates,

"Hmm… I suppose I could give you a low C rank…" Said Sandaime after thinking a while and making team 7 brighten considerably up,

"But Hokage-sama, they have only just graduated they are not ready for a C rank…" butted in Iruka in his mother-hen mode,

"Don't worry Iruka-san I am going with them and I am a Jounin" said Kakashi with his nose up from the orange porno in his hand, "But-but" tried Iruka,

"It is decided, team 7 you are to escort the Bridge builder Tazuna during his building of a bridge in the Wave country, come inside please Tazuna-san." Said Sandaime and as he finished from a door came out a drunken old man who said, "What, I asked for a team of Shinobi and I get a group of brats." To which Kakashi once again butted in and said,

"Don't worry, as I said to Iruka-san I am a experienced Jounin and I will be coming along." This seemed to calm the man called Tazuna down,

"Well team go get your traveling stuff and meet me at the southern gate of Konoha in a half an hour." Said Kakashi and walked to Tazuna,

"Well see you guys at the bridge," said Naruto as he was about to leave but Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and turned him around,

"Thanks… for you know saving my mental health… I still think you are an idiot though" said Sasuke completely serious,

"Your welcome…" said Naruto smiling after looking at Sasuke like he was crazy for a while, after that he left leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone in the corridor outside the mission room,

"I-I n-need t-to g-go h-home t-to t-tell m-my f-father a-about t-the m-mission" said Hinata hoping she could walk away from Sasuke, but Sasuke did the same as before with Naruto and turned around her but instead of looking serious he looked slightly, sad,

"I uh am sorry for before, I don't know what took me over." He said avoiding looking into her eyes, this shocked the blushing girl,

"Its okay." she said hugging him after recovering from the shock and then she ran to get her stuff and to tell her father about the mission taking her out of Konoha leaving the boy there, after a while of standing there and processing what had happened he left to.

Naruto was now standing at the gate waiting for his team mates and sensei to come, Tazuna was already there and seemed to be quite tense, Naruto had his new jumpsuit on and his good old cape on top of it, he had packed some extra t-shirts, some net shirts, extra pants and underwear and bandages, the Black and orange jacket was his only one so he would simply have too wash it,

"So what should we expect to protect you from old man Tazuna." Asked Naruto after a long uncomfortable silence,

"Uh… just some rowdy bandits, so it won't be to hard to protect old super me." Said Tazuna sweating bullets,

"Oh good, I've traveled two years and bandits aren't that hard to fight off, though I've never been to the Wave country so there might be some tougher bandits there." Said Naruto scratching his cheek,

"Well it seems like there's only on person missing now." Said Kakashi after he appeared in a puff of smoke making Tazuna wonder what he was talking about as there was in his sight only two of the team,

"See that tree over there old man?" said Naruto pointing at a tree to which Tazuna nodded and looked at it until he gasped as he saw Sasuke sitting there with his backpack on a branch,

"Well it seems there is our last team mate coming." Said Kakashi and true to his word there was Hinata running at them,

"I-I am h-here now…" said Hinata panting,

"M-My father w-wanted t-to make s-sure I h-had e-everything I needed." She finished after she retained her breath to which Kakashi simply nodded and said, "Lets move out walking as we have time and I doubt Tazuna could run at our pace." And so they began walking to the southern Fire country docks to get a boat ride to Wave country.

They had been walking now for a few hours and they were half way already to the docks, Sasuke was in his own thoughts and ignored everything else, Kakashi was reading his book and giggling randomly as they walked making the other four sweatdrop every time, Hinata was asking Tazuna questions about the Wave country and her stuttering seemed to loosen up a bit after a while, Naruto was having a conversation with the two 'imaginary' friends,

"_So if there's eight greater Mana spirits what are the other millions of lower spirits?"_ thought Naruto,

"**Well the eight weren't chosen for their jobs when they were born its more like the strongest of they're element becomes the mana spirit."** Came Kyuubi's rumbling voice in Naruto's head,

"_And that one will be blessed by the Mana goddess with power ups so that the newly appointed spirits won't be weaker than the other mana spirits."_ Came the voice of Jinn in Naruto's head after that.

"_Oh, now that I know that I it makes a lot more sense, but who is this Mana goddess?"_ said Naruto,

"_She is the mother of all spirits and the goddess of life_" explained Jinn's voice once again,

"**She's a hottie, but she's my enemy as she's a goddess and I'm a Demon lord…"** came Kyuubi's drooling voice again,

"_Hey Kyuubi what are the Tailed Demons really?"_ asked Naruto but his question was never Answered as Kakashi's dying yell reached Naruto's ears, as he looked around he saw the bloody remains of Kakashi an two men with big clawed hands which were connected with the now bloody chain,

"One down." Said the two attackers and began running towards Naruto who simply pulled his Bokken and gave a battle roar making the earth itself almost shake taking also the two attackers of guard, in the air next to one of the attackers Sasuke appeared and kicked him in the head almost snapping the mans neck meanwhile Naruto had appeared above the second man and as he fell down in front of the man he had hit him in the head with a massive force breaking the mans mask and knocking him out cold, as the two men were now down Kakashi appeared perfectly fine shocking the three Genin's and the old man Tazuna,

"Well seems like you took fine care of them, good job Sasuke, Naruto, by the way a fine roar you gave…" he said like nothing had happened while tying the two unconscious men with a rope,

"But how…" Was Tazuna's only question,

"Kawarimi." Said Naruto at the Bloody remains of Kakashi turning out to be only a log sliced into pieces.

"These are the Demon brothers of The hidden mist village though they have been reported as missing-nins, you have some explaining to do Tazuna-san." Said Kakashi after tying them up,

"Well… you see my country is being is controlled by a business man called Gatoo who on the outside looks clean but is really smuggling drugs and weapons…" began Tazuna explaining,

"He is planning to take over the Wave country by monopolizing all the import and export means to himself and he has already done that, he has control over all the boats coming in Wave country and the people has become poor and is starving." Continued Tazuna with tears in his eyes,

"Team 7 we are stopping this mission as it has ranked up to a B rank now that there has been Ninjas involved, Don't worry Tazuna-san there will be a complete refund." Said Kakashi seriously worried about his team,

"So you are going to let me and my country die, huh…you won't care even as my daughter will cry and curse Konoha, you won't care when my grandson hears this he will lose his last bits of will to live huh." Said Tazuna trying to raise guilt from the team,

"Kakashi wait a minute, we can handle this mission!" yelled Naruto,

"Right, we took out those Demon brothers in a heartbeat." Said Sasuke hopeful about meeting more Shinobi and getting to fight them to gauge his abilities,

"Y-Yeah!" Yelled Hinata seeing her two crushes voice their opinions and gaining a tremendous but momentary confidence boost,

"sigh seems like I don't have a choice…" said Kakashi in defeat,

"Seems like we are back on the mission Tazuna-san." This made Tazuna jump and dance in joy.

"Well its still a few hours of walking to the docks so lets get going." Said Kakashi in a sing song voice. And so they continued to walk to the docks.

Timeskip: 2 hours.

They were now sitting in a small boat ridding along a half done bridge in a dense mist,

"Wow it's misty in here." Said Naruto getting the boat 'driver' to shush at him to which Naruto only looked at with a question mark in his face,

"We have to get into the Wave country without Gatoo noticing if possible and he has spies everywhere…" explained Tazuna whispering to the group,

"Oh… sorry I'll be quiet from now…" apologized Naruto whispering. After a few minutes they came to shore where the boat man whispered a

"Be careful and good luck." After that he disappeared in the mist with his boat. "It's a short way from here to my super house." Told Tazuna now in a normal voice again.

"We are going to pay back for that last time," came a voice in stereo and at the same time from the water came the Demon brothers jumping on the water surface,

"Kakashi, take the rest of the team and Tazuna and get him to his house into safety I'll handle these two morons." Said Naruto,

"Right I'll be back as fast as possible." Said Kakashi knowing Naruto could handle them as he had first hand felt the ferocity of Naruto's Bokken strikes from the bell test, his hand was still shaking the next morning after the test.

"Kakashi are you out of your mind, let me at least stay with him and fight." Said Sasuke,

"No! I have a feeling these guys are supposed to weaken us for other ninjas later we are going let Naruto handle them while we move out to safety." Ordered Kakashi while taking Tazuna on his back and beginning to run,

"G-Good l-luck Naruto-kun." Said Hinata while beginning to run after Kakashi and Sasuke who had already began running.

"Hah, you team has abandoned you, and now you will die." came the voice of the demon brothers once again in stereo,

"Is that so…" said Naruto as he pulled the Bokken from his belt and began putting Chakra into it making it appear as if it had caught onto blue flames when he stopped it revealed a longer real blade in place of the wooden one but with the handle still the same,

"Well your still gonna lose." Said Naruto as his eyes began shining with a blue shine, then he vanished and appeared in the air in front of the brother with his mask still intact who was almost killed as Naruto's new Nodachi was blocked by the mans iron claw simply by reflex, however the other brother without a mask was not as lucky as Naruto's foot came with tremendous speed into his face and made him fly five meters until he crashed into a tree and thus knocking him out, "Lets dance." Said Naruto with his still glowing eyes and a huge grin on his face revealing his long canines and scaring the shit out of the Chuunin's.

Meanwhile the rest of team 7 had been running for Tazuna's house only to stop when Kakashi had yelled,

"Duck!" and pulled them down as a huge blade came flying over they're heads and would have cleaved them in two unless they had ducked it, as they began looking for the thrower they heard a voice where the blade had stuck onto a tree,

"Copy-ninja Kakashi… its no wonder the demon brothers failed." Said the man standing on the huge Zanbato stuck to the tree,

"Demon of the mist Momochi Zabuza huh, this has just been bumped up from a B rank to an A rank mission, Sasuke, Hinata stay back and guard Tazuna and if Naruto arrives explain the situation to him." Said Kakashi calmly and pulled out a kunai and lifted his head band revealing a funky red eye with three tomoes spinning around the pupil,

"The Sharingan I'm honored for you to pull it out so early in our fight." Said the man called Zabuza as he pulled the Zanbato of the tree as he jumped down on the water and floated on top of it like it was solid ground,

"Sharingan? But that's impossible." Yelled Sasuke,

"T-The S-Sharingan I t-thought y-you had t-to be a U-Uchiha t-to have it." Said Hinata,

"The Sharingan allows its user to see through all Nin, Tai, and Genjutsu but that's not its most fearsome ability, you see with the Sharingan you can copy the enemy's Jutsus." Explained Zabuza as he did a seal with his both hands separate after putting the sword on his back after which a thick mist appeared making it impossible to see anything including Zabuza,

"_So this is the feeling of two Jounin's getting ready to fight."_ Were the thoughts of both Sasuke and Hinata,

"Where should I strike first? I'll let you chose, Brains, neck, spine, liver , heart or should I simply cut you in two with my knife?" came the eerie Voice of Zabuza from seemingly everywhere in the mist,

"Don't worry I'll protect you with my life!" yelled Kakashi giving new bravery to his subordinates,

"Oh is that so?" came the voice of Zabuza in the middle of Kakashi's, Sasuke's and Hinata's triangle of protection around Tazuna, as Zabuza was about to slice Tazuna Kakashi jumped and pushed Tazuna down and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach making it bleed water until Zabuza completely turned into water as another Zabuza appeared and sliced Kakashi in two but instead of blood flying everywhere Kakashi turned into water as well all while a second Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his neck,

"Give up Zabuza its over." This made Zabuza laugh and turn into water as Zabuza came from behind and almost Kakashi who evaded the blow, as the blade instead lodged onto the ground Zabuza used the momentum and kicked Kakashi hard making him fly into the water, as he was about to run after the kick but stopped as the re was makabishi on the road so he just jumped,

"This water is oddly heavy," remarked Kakashi as he tried to get out of the water, "Suiroo no jutsu." said Zabuza as he trapped Kakashi in a globe of water,

"Huh? SASUKE,HINATA TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN" yelled Kakashi to them, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." said Zabuza making another water clone appear,

"RUN THE BUNSHIN WILL DISPEL IF IT GOES FAR ENOUGH FROM ITS CREATOR!" yelled Kakashi trying to get his team to escape,

"Kakashi you your self said those who disobey the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" said Sasuke while pulling out a switch Fuuma shuriken and opened it,

"Umh, Byakugan!" added Hinata (A/N: Umh is kinda like a female way to say yeah in Japanese)

"I don't really mind so go ahead" said Tazuna.

"Its decided… lets get wild Hinata!" yelled Sasuke as he threw the now opened Fuuma shuriken at the clone making it miss by an inch,

"You need to practice your aim brat!" yelled the clone before it was dispelled by Hinata's Jyuuken strike to the heart, the shuriken continued to fly at the real Zabuza,

"Heh nice you threw the shuriken to distract the bunshin so the chick could get close but I'm not as weak as my Bunshin" said Zabuza as he caught the flying shuriken with his left hand in mid-air before it hit him but as there came a second shuriken he laughed,

"And a second shuriken in the shadow of the first you are better than I thought, but this isn't enough" Zabuza said as he jumped over the second shuriken which lodged into a tree,

"Hinata back me up!" yelled Sasuke as he began running and throwing kunai and shuriken at Zabuza, After hearing this she began throwing kunai and shuriken at Zabuza to, as the wall of projectiles neared Zabuza he threw the Fuuma shuriken in his hand which stopped some of the projectiles, after that he pulled his sword and used it as a shield to protect himself, luckily for Kakashi the water shielded him from the hail of weapons, as Sasuke came to the edge of the lake he jumped and began doing handseals, snake, tiger, boar, horse, and tiger, all this was a blur as he flew up to The range of his favorite Jutsu,

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" came a yell as Sasuke exhaled a large ball of fire forcing Zabuza to free Kakashi and jump to safety, Kakashi was once again shielded by the water which began to deform and fall apart letting Kakashi free, as Sasuke stopped breathing fire he fell into the water and was almost chopped in two by Zabuza's blade but was saved by Kakashi who was now to standing on the water,

"Thanks you two, Sasuke swim to shore and continue guarding Tazuna-san," ordered Kakashi and looked at Zabuza,

"the real fight begins now Zabuza and I'm not going to get trapped again." Said Kakashi as he jumped back.

"Phew that was a good work out." Said Naruto as he sent chakra back into the blade and made it go back into the wooden form.

"The two of them put up a good fight, especially after the one woke up after flying into that tree. Well I better catch up to the team." He said and began running after the path team 7 had run earlier.

"Your future is to die now Zabuza" said Kakashi but before he got to finish several needles hit Zabuza in the neck and killed him, as they looked who killed him they saw a boy in an ANBU mask on with the Kirigakure crest on it,

"Thank you for weakening him down for me to kill him, I have been tracking him for a long time now." Said the boy with as he jumped down from the tree branch (A/N: a lot of ninjas seem to like trees huh),

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke with his hand at his knee holster,

"Calm down Sasuke he is an Hunter-nin meant to track and kill missing-nins like Zabuza and then to destroy their body so that the village secrets wont be revealed is their job." Explained Kakashi as he calmed Sasuke down,

"thank you once again." Said the hunter-nin while lifting up Zabuza's body and shunshining off.

"Hey you guy what are you still doing here I thought you were already at Tazuna's house!" came Naruto's voice as he came running up to them,

"We meet some enemy ninjas and had to fight them off but now lets move out to Tazuna-sans house." Said Kakashi as he pulled down the head band on his eye again after that he promptly fainted.

"Kakashi-sensei" yelled the three tired Genin's as they ran up to him,

"Must be chakra exhaustion, he needs to rest a few days," Said Sasuke after checking him,

"Tazuna show the way to you house." Said Naruto as he picked Kakashi up and carried him to Tazuna's house.

"Ugh… I feel like crap…" came the voice of Kakashi under the blanket,

"K-Kakashi-sensei are y-you a-awake n-now?" came the timid voice of Hinata as she entered Kakashi was resting in with a tray of food,

"Why yes, how long have I been out?" asked Kakashi as he accepted the tray of food and put it down next to the futon he was lying on,

"T-Two days," told Hinata as she left the room to tell her team mates about Kakashi being up,

"Two days huh, and I got a feeling that hunter-nin was a partner of Zabuza." Said Kakashi as he pulled down the mask and devoured his food and pulled the mask up,

"Kakashi-sensei! Your up!" yelled Naruto as he entered Kakashi's room running, "Yes, yes, calm down Naruto…" tried Kakashi to get Naruto to calm down,

"So what do we do now that Gatoo has sent a Jounin level ninja after us?" asked Naruto with a grim voice,

"Well, we are going to train, as I have a feeling good old Zabuza is still alive," said Kakashi as he stood up and trembled as he had not yet completely recovered from the chakra exhaustion,

"Take it easy Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto as he helped Kakashi stand straight and supported him as they walked down stairs to see the rest of the team eating breakfast with Tazuna and a beautiful young woman,

"Oh you are up Kakashi, this is my daughter Tsunami, and she's off limits though." Said Tazuna as he sipped his morning tee and waved at his daughter,

"Father, be more polite, he is our guest, I apologize for my fathers rudeness Kakashi-san." Apologized Tsunami embarrassed about her fathers straightforwardness.

"Oh don't worry Tazuna-san I am going to be too busy for any thing like that…" reassured Kakashi laughing as he walked down stairs,

"Team 7 we are going to do some training as I believe Zabuza is still alive…" said Kakashi as he had walked down stairs and sat down next to Tazuna and began sipping at the tee Tsunami gave him,

"Yeah, when I came to you running after fighting the demon brothers I thought I felt two presences leave alive…" said Naruto confirming Kakashi's doubts,

"hnn, we'll just kick his ass again…" said Sasuke confidently from the shadows he was sitting in,

"No, I have a feeling he was testing us and he will strike harder the next time, I say we have about a week before he recovers from his wounds and attacks us again…" said Kakashi as he rose again albeit slowly and said,

"Follow me it is time for me to teach you something new," as he walked out the door team 7 followed him into the woods.

"So what are you going to teach us? Kakashi-sensei, some awesome Jutsu?" asked Naruto excitedly as they stopped walking in a forest clearing with three large trees,

"No I am going to teach you to climb trees." Said Kakashi with his U eye smile, "Climb trees?" I did that when I was three." Said Naruto,

"Yes I believe you Naruto but you are going to climb without using your hands." Said Kakashi as he walked to one of the trees and walked up the vertical surface like he was walking on the ground,

"By focusing chakra into your feet you will be able to walk up the tree without your hands, it is said that it is hardest to focus chakra into your feet meaning in theory if you master this exercise you can master any Jutsu." Explained Kakashi as he stood upside down under a tree branch,

"How is this going to make us stronger, sure walking up walls and trees is nice but what good does it mean in combat?" asked Naruto skeptically,

"When you do this exercise you train your chakra control, this chakra control determines how much chakra you can use, take you for example Naruto while you have great strength and speed with mind-boggling stamina makes you a great fighter but when you use a Jutsu, your horrible chakra control makes you either use too much or too little chakra making the Jutsu either use extra chakra or fail, as with your Bunshin, you didn't have good enough control to use so little chakra making the Jutsu always fail." Explained Kakashi better to Naruto,

"Often if your chakra capacity is large your chakra control is bad, such as with you Naruto, Sasuke this is important to you to as you have great chakra capacity too and you need better control for advanced Katon Jutsus, in Hinata's mastering her chakra allows her to use her Jyuuken Taijutsu to greater lengths, and when used for long times to empty ones chakra reserves their stamina and chakra capacity becomes greater too after a rest," told Kakashi getting a nod from all his students,

"Pick a tree and begin focusing chakra into your feet and try it out, and mark you progress with a kunai," said Kakashi as he walked down the tree and threw three kunai in front of each of his student,

"I suggest you take a running start to make it easier, when you reach the top, continue doing this to increase your stamina, I am going back to rest, tomorrow one of you will have to guard Tazuna-san as he begins building tomorrow again." Said Kakashi as he began walking wobbly back to Tazuna's house.

"Yoshi lets try it." Said Naruto as he picked up the kunai and did the ram hand seal, focused some chakra into his feet and ran up the tree,

"Whoa… ouch!" yelled Naruto as he fell down on his ass after running up three steps,

"Hmm, too little chakra, alright once more!" he said as he stood up and focused more chakra and began again only to be thrown ten meters after a single step, "Okay definitely too much chakra…" Naruto said as he picked himself of the ground and looked at his team mates progress, Sasuke was making similar progress as Naruto while Hinata was doing good at it, she was making good progress as she was already halfway up the tree, but she looked slightly tired, as Naruto continued training like this the progress continued much the same with Sasuke and Hinata was training her stamina after reaching the top of the tree, this only served to rile up the two boys to try harder as neither wanted to be the last one to master the tree walk. They continued like this for the entire week but every day one of the Genin's was with Tazuna to guard him.

On Monday it was Hinata Tuesday it was Naruto Wednesday it was Sasuke it continued like this to Sunday and thus Hinata's guard day, they went shopping some food before they came back to the house, it was the first time Hinata truly realized how bad things were in the Wave country, a child begged food from her and at the shop there was barely anything edible for sale, when they came back she told the other two about it and Naruto had been even more motivated to master the tree walk, Sasuke seemed on the out side to not care but if you looked closely at him training one could see him pushing even further too master the exercise, as they came back at the same evening they were leaning on each other and were physically exhausted but they told they had mastered the exercise, this brought a smile to Kakashi, or at least they thought so they weren't exactly sure because of the mask and all…

"Great, munch munch food Tsunami-san.munch munch" said Naruto as he was eating now with them all, Sasuke was basically eating in the same way as Naruto; devouring all food in his reach until he was full.

"E-excuse me, I-I hope I a-am not rude t-to ask but w-why is the p-picture there missing a p-piece?" asked Hinata shyly hoping not to offend any of the people living there, she had seen the way they looked at the picture, it was a sad look, "That is the picture of me and my family together with Kaiza, he was like a father to Inari, my grandson, and he was also the village hero but Gatoo killed him." Said Tazuna sadly making Tsunami say

"Father!"and his grandson to stand up and yell,

"Why do you even try! Gatoo is too strong, you will all just be killed!" and was about to run into his room and cry but Naruto caught his hand and yanked him in front of him,

"And what do you suggest we do? Run and hide while crying over your lost family while your grandfather is trying to free you from the clutches of Gatoo, if you are okay with that then go, and be a little no good shit who thinks he is the main character in a drama play, go and be all emo and let us do our jobs." He said with a heavy tone and let go of Inari's arm,

"You don't now anything! Your life is easy! You're just some rich brat from a ninja family who has no idea of the hell I live in!" Inari screamed and was about to run but was frozen in fear as Naruto released a massive amount of killing intent, "Your hell!?! I'm some rich brat with an easy life with a family?! YOUR HELL IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO DON'T EVEN THINK MY LIFE HAS BEEN EASY!!" yelled Naruto as he released even more killing intent but stopped after a few seconds and walked out the door and said, "I'm going training, don't wait for me." As he slammed the door after him, after which Inari ran outside to the bridge and cried, Hinata was about to go after him but Sasuke caught her arm and stopped her,

"He needs some time alone…" he simply said but it made Hinata stop and sit down,

"_He is able to produce enough killing intent to stop me… I have gone through a war and I hold myself proud for being able to be of the few to have been able to resist Kyuubi's killing intent but Naruto's killing intent… it was almost as if it froze my soul too…" _were the thoughts of Kakashi as he went after Inari to explain a little bit about Naruto to him,

"Hey, you know Naruto means good…" Kakashi said as he sat down next to Inari on the bridge,

"No he doesn't he's just an asshole." Said Inari as he stopped crying,

"No he has simply had a hard life, harder than it should have been…" said Kakashi in a sad voice, he had seen how Naruto lived and he was ashamed about not trying to do anything about it.

"What do you mean?" asked Inari after drying the last tears away,

"He has lived his entire life alone with out parents as he is an orphan but also because nobody would adopt him, and also the orphanages treated him really bad and often threw him out after a few days." Said Kakashi pain and shame evident in his voice,

"He probably cried most of his childhood but stopped when it did him no good, he probably sees himself in you and it hurts him to see you suffer like him…" continued Kakashi, there was a silence for a moment until Kakashi rose and said, "Think about that and judge Naruto again, he is really a kind person with a pure heart." After that he walked back inside,

"Crying does no good… maybe I could try…" Inari said before standing up and going back in too.

Naruto was running through the forest at incredible speeds, making him look like a blur to the animals getting ready to sleep as he passed the soundlessly,

"Damn brat!" he yelled and jump kicked a tree which broke under the force easily and fell over,

"I'm so god damn mad!" he yelled again and pulled his Bokken and began doing some kata but settled doing it against a cliff wall with the tree walk skill so he would went out more anger as it was exhausting him rapidly, he did this for hours until he was to tired to move so he crawled to an open spot where he could sleep.

MORNING

Haku was walking in the forest looking for herbs too heal her precious person quicker when he saw a boy sleeping in the herb clearing she looked for herbs usually for, next to the boy there was a wooden sword,

"_He must be one of the locals training to fight against Gatoo."_ She thought until she saw his headband with the Konoha crest on it,

"_It's him! He is the boy who defeated the demon brothers twice, its like they said; Blond hair, orange and black clothes, and six scars on his cheeks, "_ she thought as she sneaked closer and tried to lift the wooden sword but found it incredibly heavy,

"_This must weight at least 50 kilos."_ She gave up trying to move the damn piece of wood and settled to approach the boy sleeping for a better look, as she was right next to him she moved her hand to touch the scars on his left cheek,

"These aren't self made, they are way too symmetric." She whispered to herself, "They're birth marks…" Naruto said as he opened his eyes and looked straight into hers,

"_His eyes, so deep, so scarred…"_ Haku thought as she sat down next to Naruto blushing slightly out of embarrassment,

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he sat up cross legged to face the weird girl,

"I am collecting herbs for my friend who is hurt, would you help?" answered Haku as she picked up a specific herb and showed it to Naruto,

"I need this kind of herbs for him." She said to which Naruto nodded, they picked herbs for fifteen minutes as her basket was full after which they sat down and talked,

"What were you doing sleeping here, you could catch a cold from sleeping here." Said Haku,

"I was training, and I fell asleep, about colds I'm not worried as I have never been sick, I have a strong immunity system if you might." Told Naruto back,

"Why are you training? Are you a ninja?" asked Haku again from Naruto,

"Yeah, I'm a ninja and I'm going to be Hokage so that people will recognize me for who I am…" answered Naruto back with self-confidence radiating out of him, "Why do you want to be strong? Do you have any precious people to you?" asked Haku again,

"I want to be strong because… I don't why I… simply have become strong, and what is a precious person?" said Naruto in a confused voice,

"A precious person is somebody you find more important than anything else and you are ready to offer your life to save them and when protecting them you become stronger…" said Haku with a warm smile and an image of her precious person in her head and how he saved her from a hell of loneliness and hate, "Oh… now that you put it like that… Iruka-sensei, Old man Sandy, Musashi-oijisan, old man Ichiraku and Ayame-neechan, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata and maybe Sasuke but that depends… he's sometimes a real bastard." Naruto said with a smile,

"That's good sadly I must go now and make medicine out of these herbs, thank you for your help…" Haku said,

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto with a small smile, "Thank you Naruto-san, I am Haku and I hope we meet again…" she said as she began walking away but she stopped and turned her head,

"By the way… I am a boy…" she said which made Naruto laugh making her quite confused,

"You can say whatever you want Haku-san but you are a girl all the way, and a cute one at that." Naruto said as he rose picked his Bokken and resumed to his training at the cliffs, meanwhile Haku was blushing as she walked away from there,

"_He saw right through my lie, even Zabuza hasn't realized that I'm a girl yet…he called me cute…"_ she thought as she walked away not noticing Sasuke walking past her and giving her a weird look.

"Oy! Naruto the team has been worried about you, when are you gonna be done!?" yelled Sasuke up to Naruto who jumped down,

"Oh right okay now, you wanna spar while using tree walk on the cliff?" asked Naruto,

"Huh? Okay sounds interesting… lets try it!" said Sasuke as he climbed up to Naruto and began light sparring. They did this for a few hours until Sasuke decided to go back Naruto decided to stay for a while longer to empty his reserves so that they would increase after the night. After he was almost exhausted to the point of fainting he began walking back to the house, he passed out right after knocking on the door.

MORNING ONCE AGAIN.

Naruto woke up to a scream, the scream got him wide awake and ready for a fight, when nothing happened he ran down stairs and found nothing then he heard Tsunami scream,

"No! Don't touch him if you dare I will bite my tongue off" she yelled desperately hoping the two men would spare her sons life,

"Oh damn, I wanted to cut him up!" said the first man who was shirtless and had a katana,

"You killed a boar on the way isn't it enough Waraji?" asked the second man who was wearing a thick blue jacket and some red tattoos under his eyes,

"No I want more, you hear Zori, I'm gonna cut the kid up!" said the first man,

"No! I'll kill myself if you hurt him, I'll bite my tongue off! Yelled Tsunami trying to make the men change their opinions,

"Waraji we need a hostage if she kills herself Gatoo's going to be pissed at us." Explained the second man, Zori,

"Right, sorry." Said the first man, Waraji,

"Shit, this is bad; I need a distraction…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." As he said that a clone appeared and began waiting for a right opportunity to Kawarimi with Tsunami when he heard a yell,

"Stop you god damn pieces of shit! Let go of my mom!" it was Inari he was now running hoping he could save his mother,

"No! Inari don't! ru-" Tsunami yelled but her warning was cut short as Waraji chopped at her neck with his hand an thus knocking her out,

"Well it seems like you get your fun after all, Waraji!" yelled Zori as he began running towards Inari with his hand at his katana ready to kill, Waraji hot on his heels not wanting to be left out of the fun, but as they both hit Inari at the same time Inari puffed and revealed a log,

"Huh what the?" asked Zori confused,

"Here idiot." Yelled Naruto with Where Tsunami was with Inari next to him,

"Inari take Tsunami and protect her while I take care of these two morons" said Naruto as he lifted Tsunami on Inari's shoulders who nodded,

"Oh, you are one of the Shinobi aren't you?" Said Zori to which Naruto simply shrugged and pulled his Bokken,

"What are you gonna do with that wooden stick?" came Watari's mocking voice, "I am going to kill you with it." Said Naruto simply as the wooden blade caught onto blue flames and showed the longer metal blade of its true form,

"Die!" yelled Naruto as he ran and did a simple horizontal slash, The two were expecting their blades to stop the slash but to their last second panic the Nodachi blade cut through their blades and them like butter,

"Hidden swordsman technique: Blade of Grass." The corpses didn't even bleed, it was a simple cut through the waists, after that he made the blade go back into normal and kicked the corpses into the water, the sharks around the islands would take care of them in a few minutes,

"Inari its safe now, you can come out now." Naruto yelled to which Inari came out with his mother awake now,

"I wasn't able to do anything, I'm pathetic…" said Inari in self pity,

"Oh shut it, you did great, without your help I couldn't have saved your mother," Naruto reassured the boy as he ruffled Inari's hair,

"Tsunami-san where did the rest of my team go?" asked Naruto,

"To the bridge…" she answered back,

"Thanks they are probably already fighting this Zabuza and they probably need help." Said Naruto before disappearing in a blur.

"Damn it!" yelled Sasuke, he was currently fighting of the hunter-nin that had earlier saved Zabuza, he was right now pierced by multiple needles in a dome of ice mirrors created by the fake hunter-nin. When team 7 minus Naruto and plus Tazuna had entered the bridge there had rolled in a mist and then they had been surrounded by ten Mizu Bunshins by Zabuza but Sasuke had easily defeated them, then he had fought the Hunter-nin and it been going well until the Hunter-nin had used some ice Ninjutsu to create the dome of mirrors, the mirrors allowed the masked nin to move at much greater speeds giving the masked nin a huge advantage and Sasuke was losing bad until he began seeing better, little by little after assault by assault his eyes got more used at the speed the fake hunter-nin was moving at until he saw completely the masked ninjas movement and caught her hand and punched her into one of her ice mirrors but then he passed out, "You fought well, but for my and my precious persons dream you must die." Said the mysterious masked ninja as she was about to lay the finishing blow onto Sasuke when somebody caught her arm right before the senbon would have hit Sasuke's throat, the person then hit her in the stomach and kicked her in the head making her once again fly into the mirror,

"Uzumaki Naruto appears to save the day!" said Naruto as he looked as the Hunter-nin rose and melted into the mirrors,

"I am sorry Uzumaki Naruto but you must die as well." Came the monotonous voice of the hunter-nin,

"Is that right… well gimme your best shot." Yelled Naruto as he pulled his Bokken and transformed it into its Nodachi form, The Hunter-nin did as told and flew out of the mirrors and threw a handful of senbon needles at the boy who simply lifted the sword up and waited for the needles to approach him, and an inch before they would reached past the sword they simply stopped in the air and stayed there and as he moved down and slashed at the fake hunter-nin the needles followed and flew at the moment the sword passed where the fake hunter-nin was in the air still, the effects were instantaneous, the needles hit the masked ninja and made the masked ninja lose concentration and hit the next mirror, instead of melting into it the fake hunter-nin hit it head on at her tremendous speed, after that the fake hunter-nin fell down on the ground and as masked ninja rose up Naruto's fist came crashing into the masked ninjas face sending the masked ninja flying through the mirror and over the edge of the bridge into the ice cold water the last thing masked ninja heard was somebody yell "Haku!!".

Naruto had arrived right on time as the fake hunter-nin was just about to kill Sasuke, he stopped the masked ninjas arm, after a short fight Naruto punched the Masked ninja through the mirrors and over the edge of the bridge just as the masked ninja was about to fall out of Naruto's vision the mask broke and revealed Haku's face, this made Naruto yell

"Haku!!" as he jumped after her, she was sinking fast and the water was freezing, if he didn't reach her soon she would die,

"_Gotcha!"_ yelled Naruto in his mind as he caught Haku's leg and pulled her closer and began swimming up to the surface,

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled as he got some fresh air, the water was extremely cold he needed to get her out of it fast, he swam up to the bridge pulled out a kunai and began climbing up with Haku on his back, luckily she clutched to him instinctively so he didn't need to hold onto her, after he was up from the water he used his newly acquired skills in climbing up vertical surfaces to climb up, once up he pulled out a scroll and unsealed the contents, it was a blanket made out of stuff which sent back heat, it was made for this kind of situations when you needed to warm somebody up fast, he took the outer layers of her clothing off and wrapped the blanket around her, he knew he should have probably taken the rest of her clothes of but he didn't dare to, after that he made a small Katon Jutsu on the scroll to make a small fire, sure it was expensive to buy fine scrolls but Haku's life was more important,

"Huh… I'm still alive?" came the voice of Haku from inside the blanket,

"You're awake?" asked Naruto,

"Yeah… wait who saved me?" asked Haku panicking a little,

"I did now stay close to the fire and keep the blanket tight on, if you get cold take your wet clothes under off" said Naruto as he stood up to leave,

"Why… did you save me, I am your enemy." Haku said in a confused voice,

"Yes but you are also my friend, didn't you say that you are ready to offer your life to save someone precious, well you are precious, wait here I am going to fight with Zabuza and hopefully be able to make a deal with him." Said Naruto as he walked of into the mist,

"I'm precious huh…" Haku said as she pulled the blanket tighter and began taking her wet clothes of, (A/N: While I am tempted to describe her I want to keep the T rating.) Naruto ran to where he heard Kakashi and Zabuza fighting,

"I do not need to see in the mist Kakashi I specialize in silent killing," came Zabuza's voice from everywhere in the mist around Kakashi,

"Hey Zabuza I defeated the fake Hunter-nin already give up!" came Naruto's voice from the mist,

"Who are you?" asked Zabuza while Kakashi yelled,

"Naruto what happened to Hinata and Sasuke?" to which Naruto answered

"I don't know about Hinata but Sasuke seems dead but I ain't so sure about it!" this was pissing Zabuza off, major time,

"Die!!" Came Zabuza's voice from all around the two as a huge blade came crashing next to Naruto who side stepped it at the last second as the blade came crashing down on the pavement,

"Gotcha!" yelled Naruto as he appeared behind Zabuza and gave him a back roundhouse kick which sent him flying on the bridge along with his sword,

"Your too slow Zabuza, that is your weakness." Said Naruto as he drew his Bokken and focused chakra into it enveloping it in the blue flames again,

"Naruto what the hell? Why did you never show me this?" asked Kakashi as he wondered at the blue flames,

"It's not what you think, Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto as the transformation was done revealing the long Nodachi blade ready to slice and dice,

"Oh… I see instead of it being a chakra fang it is a hidden blade from the era of samurais right before Shinobi appeared," said Kakashi slightly disappointed, he had always wished he would find another chakra fang but never succeeded in either making one or finding one,

"There is one thing I hate in a fight," said Zabuza as he rose and picked his Zanbato,

"being ignored!" he yelled and charged at Naruto who this time did a redirecting parry and kicked with a round house kick at Zabuza's unguarded stomach but Zabuza jumped back and kicked Naruto at the head who took the kick in the head but caught the foot with his left hand and spun around and threw Zabuza hoping he would hit into the bridge with his head but Zabuza intercepted the bridge with his hands and flipped around landing on his feet,

"Pretty good for a Genin, your sensei must be proud of you…" said Zabuza as he cracked his neck,

"Well I hope he is though he hasn't taught me much yet though." Answered Naruto back and cracked his neck too,

"Well, well, I expected you to have made more progress with these pests, Zabuza!" came suddenly a new voice in the mist,

"Gatoo! What are you doing here? I am almost done here anyways!" yelled Zabuza as he cleared the mist from the bridge revealing a man in his forties in an ugly brown business suit and black glasses walking with a cane, behind him was an army of mercenaries with swords and spears,

"What is going on Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto confused from Kakashi, "Seems like Gatoo wasn't sure Zabuza could handle us and came with reinforcements to finish us of…" said Kakashi wearily,

"T-Tazuna-san s-stay behind m-me!" said Hinata with her Byakugan active as she was protectively in front of Tazuna,

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed when she saw him there lying on the ground in a pool of water and blood with no chakra coursing through his veins, (A/N: temporary death state… bear with me) she wanted to run and see if he was alright from close up but she couldn't leave Tazuna alone,

"If you want we can run there and see if he is alright…" said Tazuna with his hand at her shoulder,

"Right!" Hinata said as they began running to see if he was alright.

"Seems like one of the Shinobi took out the feminine freak that broke my hand!" Gatoo's said while looking around and not finding Haku anywhere,

"What…" Zabuza said, this wasn't in their contract,

"I am going to kill you all now, it's cheaper to hire an army of mercenaries than to hire a single Shinobi you know…" said Gatoo with a smirk on his face,

"Kakashi seems like my contract has been naught we are no more enemies." Zabuza said as he walked up to his Zanbato and plucked it from the cement and raised it at the army,

"But you I will not forgive, you will die here Gatoo!" this made Gatoo retreat behind the safety of his army,

"No-brows Zabuza I'm gonna fight with you," Said Naruto as he walked next to Zabuza and lifted his great Nodachi along side with Zabuza's Zanbato,

"What are you doing Naruto there's an army of them we should retreat with Tazuna-san." Tried Kakashi to reason with Naruto but it was naught as the two swordsmen were already running to fight the army,

"I am gonna fight the mercenaries meanwhile you should take out Gatoo!" yelled Naruto to Zabuza who only nodded,

"Naruto get back here this is an order!" yelled Kakashi to deaf ears,

"sigh I better join in and see to it that those two make it out alive." Said Kakashi as he ran after them but watched that none of the mercenaries passed where he stood so that they wouldn't reach Tazuna, meanwhile Naruto was chopping enemies down left and right, as one enemy was killed two more seemed to appear,

"Okay that's it, Tatsumaki!" Naruto yelled as a tornado surrounded him and killed many mercenaries,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air and produced forty clones to take care of the difference in numbers, meanwhile Zabuza had killed all who stood in his way and had reached Gatoo,

"Now you die bastard…" said Zabuza as he lifted his heavy blade,

"No! can't we arrange something!" was Gatoo's last words before he was cleaved in two.

"Don't fuck with the Demon of the Hidden Mist, bitch!" Zabuza said and walked back to Naruto who had all but slaughtered the army of mercenaries,

"Heh, that was fun…" said Naruto as he resealed his blade and dispelled his clones, most of the mercenaries had fled when they realized that they stood no chance against Naruto and that Zabuza had killed their lunch ticket but about 40 had been killed.

"Sasuke-kun" screamed Hinata as she finally reached Sasuke after what felt like hours of running, she collapsed next to him and began searching for a pulse and when she found none she began crying on his chest,

"Even…though… your chest fells nice and soft on me… I'd rather be able to breathe…" she heard somebody whisper under her,

"Sasuke-kun" she said and hugged him,

"You bastard, don't ever scare me like that ever again, I thought you were dead, Sasuke-kun…" she cried and hugged him,

"I'm fine but what happened to the fake hunter-nin?" asked Sasuke as he sat up, "Naruto took care of the fake hunter-nin, also Zabuza is no longer an enemy as his contractor was apparently stupid and greedy." Said Kakashi as he came walking to them with his usual U eye smile,

"Oh… damn bested by the blonde again… I need to get stronger." Was Sasuke's bitter reply,

"Don't worry Sasuke that kind of my job" said Kakashi laughing,

"Y-yeah, don't worry Sasuke-kun," added Hinata,

"Stop calling me Sasuke-kun it reminds me of the academy days and the fangirls…" said Sasuke as he spit some blood that had been left in his mouth making Hinata worried,

"Sasuke-kun." but she was cut off as Sasuke put a finger at her mouth,

"What did I just say Hinata?" said Sasuke as he sat up from her lap,

"R-right sorry Sasuke," Hinata apologized and blushed,

"That's better," said Sasuke as he leaned at her and stood up,

"Where's Naruto anyways?" he asked while leaning on the now blushing Hinata,

"He went with Zabuza to talk about something I think," said Kakashi looking up from his book,

"Oh…" said the three others.

"What did you do with Haku?" asked Zabuza as he was walking next to Naruto, "She's fine I left her here…" said Naruto to which Zabuza laughed making Naruto confused,

"Haku's a boy, I know its confusing with the face and all but he told me himself," said Zabuza,

"Oh…" responded Naruto, when they reached Haku she was putting her dried clothes on,

"Zabuza-sama, Naruto what happened?" she asked while giving the thermo blanket back to Naruto,

"Gatoo betrayed us but I took care of him." Zabuza said and smirked under the bandages, "Okay, when are we leaving?" asked Haku,

"I've been thinking Haku and I think you should go with Naruto here to Konoha…" said Zabuza,

"What are you saying Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku looking very hurt,

"I am going to go on a training journey after which I am gonna take over the Water country and become the next Mizukage and I want you to be safe…" Zabuza explained,

"Naruto told he is very good friends with the Hokage, he says he could be able to give you a home in Konoha…" Zabuza continued, at this point Haku was on her knees and crying, Naruto pulled her into a hug and comforted her, after ten minutes she was done crying and pulled herself together,

"Alright Zabuza-sama but promise to send us the invitation for the Water country after the coup d'état." She said to Zabuza and gave him a hug,

"I am going to miss you Zabuza-sama" she said after the hug,

"Right I'm off." said Zabuza as he began walking of into the remaining mist leaving Naruto and Haku standing next to each other,

"Well shall we go?" said Haku as she was about to take a step but fell only to be caught by Naruto,

"Take it easy, you have used up a lot of chakra and you fell into the water let me carry you," Naruto said as he picked her up bridal style and began walking, Haku was leaning her head into his arms,

"Say… Zabuza said that you were a boy but I'm not too sure if you are a girl or a boy anymore?" asked Naruto after walking for a while and this earned him a slap, "I thought you figured it out at the clearing in the woods but in reality you are just as dense as Zabuza was." she said pouting in his arms,

"Heh, I knew it, you are a girl," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oy Naruto there you are we were getting worried about you, huh who's the chick?" yelled Tazuna as he saw Naruto coming,

"Huh what chick" asked Sasuke until he saw Naruto carrying Haku,

"Hey that's the hunter-nin what's she doing with you I thought she was with Zabuza?" he continued,

"She's coming with us, I'm gonna ask old man Sandy to let her live in Konoha" said Naruto when he had walked up to them,

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he put down his book,

"Yeah she's coming with us." said Naruto with a look more determined then ever.

The next week was spent on recovering and with Tazuna building the bridge, now with Gatoo gone everybody joined in building the bridge again. After the fight was over Inari had appeared with the villagers rallied up to fight but when they found out they were late they were both disappointed and relieved. After a week or so Team 7 and Haku began walking back to Konoha, when they arrived there it was already late so Kakashi had decided to report tomorrow about the mission and told Naruto to talk to the Hokage tomorrow, as Haku had no place to stay she had decided to stay with Naruto, When they arrived at his apartment and she was about to open the door Naruto had slapped her hand away from the doorknob and told her about the double layered lightening and fire trap to ward off villagers from his apartment. She had been surprised about this but had shrugged it off.

Naruto walked to his bed with clean bed sheets and told her,

"You can have the bed I have an extra futon I can sleep on the floor with." To this Haku had insisted on sleeping on the floor as she was the guest to which Naruto countered and said,

"My house, my rules." So Haku had decided to sleep on the bed.

* * *

**Time skip to 00:45 at the night.**

* * *

"Naruto are you asleep?" Haku asked and looked at Naruto lying on the floor on top of the futon,

"Nah, why are you asking?" asked Naruto but when Haku didn't answer he turned around to see her stepping out of the bed and crawling under the same blanket as Naruto,

"I'm cold…keep me warm please," Haku pleaded and Naruto did so,

"Why are you cold? Its warmer here than in the Water country…" Naruto asked while hugging her,

"Before Zabuza found me I lived with my parents, I was happy but one day my father found about my bloodline limit to control Ice and water, and In that country people who had Bloodline limits were feared so he killed my mother and…" she began crying again and Naruto comforted her again,

"And then he t-tried to k-kill me, but- but I-I k-killed him first…" she continued to tell between her sobs,

"I lived alone for years before Zabuza found me, being alone makes me feel cold, and I hate it." She continued after stopping to cry,

"I know… I lived alone for most of my life; I never knew my parents and I am hated by every villager in this village. Have you heard of Kyuubi?" Naruto said while comforting her, she nodded to his question and he continued,

"The Kyuubi attacked this village 12 years ago and was almost undefeated until one ninja, the fourth Hokage offered his soul to seal the massive beast into a baby, that baby was me…" as Naruto finished Haku snuggled closer into him, "Oh, so we are both hated by our home villages for something we had no control over," to this Naruto nodded,

"Come on up to the bed it's more comfortable," said Haku and pulled Naruto with her into the bed,

"Sleep next to me would you?" she asked with her eyes closed and arms around him,

"Sure, good night Haku…" and so they fell asleep into each others arms.

**Is that everything you got?"** said Naruto as he looked down on his panting opponent in front of him, the opponent rose and showed his face, it was Naruto, "Shut it damn fox…" he said as he rushed at the first Naruto and threw a punch which Kyuubi in a Kage Bunshin caught and pulled Naruto closer as he kicked him in the jaw sending him flying into a tree, again,

"**Aw c'mon kid your not even giving me use 1 percent of my total strength and it's still way to easy kicking your ass…**" said Kyuubi with a smirk on his face,

"Gotcha!" came a yell from underneath Kyuubi as Naruto appeared from the ground and punched Kyuubi in the face puffing him out,

"Not so tough now are you damn fox?" Naruto said as he walked to a tree and picked up a bottle of water,

"puh… I'm beat, three hours of sparring with Kyuubi really wears me out, okay, shower and then to wake up Haku and to talk to Old man Sandy!" said Naruto as he began walking home, it was still 7 in the morning, after Haku had fallen asleep Naruto had slept for an hour or two and woken up, Naruto was used to that as he had traveled many bandits had attacked him while he was sleeping but that was in the past now.

"I wonder if Haku's up?" said Naruto as he entered his apartment and closed the door incase she was still sleeping,

"Mm…" came a moan from the bed, as Naruto walked there the moans continued,

"Mm…" came the sound under the blanket Haku was under,

"Wakey, wakey" said Naruto as he pulled of the cover to see a Haku curled up in ball trying to hide from the sunlight,

"No… give it back I wanna sleep…" she said still half asleep,

"Go take a morning shower and you'll wake up, meanwhile I'll do some breakfast." Said Naruto cheerfully as he opened the curtains allowing the sun to terrorize poor Haku even more,

"Bastard…" Haku said as she sat up in Naruto's bed and pouted groggily,

"I… hate you…damn Naruto…" she said as she walked to the shower booth in the bathroom and did her morning routines, meanwhile Naruto boiled some rice and put two slices of bread with some butter and cheese on top of it and put it in the microwave oven so the cheese would melt, he also boiled three eggs and took out two plates and two chopsticks, as he had put down them on the table he heard a whistle,

"Oh yeah the tea…" said Naruto as he moved the water from the hot plate on the stove, he took out also two mugs for the tea,

"Sniff-sniff smells good." Said Haku as she came from the bathroom wrapped in towels,

"Thanks, where do you wanna eat? At the table or on the bed?" said Naruto as he saw Haku,

"The bed will do fine." She said and walked to the bed and sat down,

"Sure, I made hard boiled eggs cuz I wasn't sure how you liked yours…" said Naruto as he brought the tray with the food on the bed and walked to take the stuff on the table to the bed. They ate in silence but both enjoyed it much, Naruto as he had always lived alone and Haku because she had to always make breakfast for Zabuza, after finishing eating Naruto went to take a shower as he was still sweaty from his morning exercises, Haku had used the privacy to change clothes on, she wore her favorite Kimono and had her hair open, after Naruto was done Haku had waited outside the apartment to give Naruto privacy, he needed about 3.054 seconds to put clean clothes on so Haku didn't have to wait for long, as they were now walking trough the streets of Konoha people were giving them odd looks, Cuz ya'know he's the hated demon so why would a hot chick walk with him, right, Haku didn't notice at first that people were staring at them but quickly noticed,

"Why are people looking at us?" she whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Don't worry its nothing, they won't do anything." He said back with a frown, this was enough for Haku so she ignored the stares and continued to walk with Naruto until they reached the Hokage building,

"Oy, Masked dude are you gonna let me in?" asked Naruto as they reached the door to the office,

"You know you still need a reserved time Uzumaki-san," said the ANBU guard, this was new to her as she had expected hate to be directed towards Naruto but that a guardsman denying entry was, well he didn't exactly have reserved time so maybe they were okay…

"OOOOLD MAAN SAANDYY!" yelled Naruto making the entire building shake, "_Damn it, I have failed you Hokage-sama"_ thought the ANBU guard with tears in his eyes and his fingers in his ears, now this wasn't exactly what Haku had expected Naruto to do so she was about to take Naruto's hand and run for it so the Hokage wouldn't kill them but was too late, the door opened revealing an old man smiling,

"Naruto, I am glad you came, the paperwork is killing me. "Said Sandaime as he let the two in,

"Hmm, and who might you be, young miss?" asked Sandaime as he noticed both had entered,

"She's a friend I was hoping could live in Konoha…" said Naruto as he offered the chair opposite to the Hokage's chair,

"A friend you say, what is your name young miss?" asked Sandaime,

"I am Haku, it is nice to meet you." Said Haku trying to behave her best,

"What's with you? Chill out his just an old man…" said Naruto,

"Old man? He is on of the most powerful men alive." Said Haku flabbergasted about how Naruto was behaving,

"No need to be stiff and upright with me, we have enough of those in this village already" said the old Hokage laughing,

"So, is she the accomplice of Zabuza Kakashi told about in the report?" said Sandaime as Haku Flinched,

"_Shimata, I'm screwed, I am an enemy to him, his going to kill me."_ Panicked Haku,

"Yeah but she's okay." Said Naruto with a large grin,

"Well, alright but what is she going to do here?" said Sandaime after a while of thinking,

"Well I think she's gonna be a ninja here temporary until Zabuza takes over the Water country…" said Naruto as he scratched his cheek,

"Hmm…no I can't simply allow her to be a ninja here, it is not that I don't trust her it is just that the council wouldn't like it very much…" said the Hokage,

"Oh I see…" said Naruto,

"What do you think you should do?" he said as he turned to check what Haku thought,

"Oh…I don't know, what kind of job is there that I could do?" she said,

"Well…I have no idea about what kind of job you could do here but come back here in a few days and I'll have some job for you." Said Sandaime,

"Okay…" Haku answered back. After the conversation ended the two ninjas decided to go sightseeing as it was Haku's first time in Konoha,

"And those are the faces of the past Hokage's, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and the Yondaime, right now the one in the Hokage seat is Sandaime because the Yondaime perished against the Kyuubi." Explained Naruto to Haku as they walked through the shopping district with the nodding Haku,

"I am getting a little hungry already, how about we go and eat some lunch?" she said getting a positive nod from Naruto,

"Yeah, I know a good place its called Ichiraku, when I was little I used to only eat there." Said Naruto with a small laugh, as they entered the small booth they were greeted by Naruto's team mates,

"Well, well, what have we here, the two lovebirds on a date." Said Naruto with a grin,

"hnn, were just talking. "said Sasuke clearly annoyed that the other person in his team had interrupted his conversation with Hinata, Hinata on the other hand was in a glom mood, she didn't seem to notice that Sasuke stood up and left and that Naruto and Haku sat down next to her,

"Oy Hinata what's up?" asked Naruto concerned about Hinata,

"H-huh, what i-is it N-Naruto-kun?" she asked as she rose up looking like nothing had happened,

"I asked if your okay." Said Naruto,

"O-oh I-I am fine, t-thank you for a-asking though N-Naruto-kun." She said with a fake smile,

"Okay, if you need to talk or anything I'm there for you, you know we're team mates and all." Said Naruto, he knew it was a fake smile but he knew he couldn't force answers out of Hinata, Hinata would have in the past been jumping out of joy as Naruto was showing concern for her but not anymore,

"_Sasuke-kun if there is something which won't allow you to be with me then I will wait for you, I will wait forever if I must._" She thought as she exited the stall, "Should we go after her?" asked Haku, she had noticed Hinata's fake smile and she kind of knew something was wrong,

"No, she needs some time alone I think." Naruto said as he turned around to the counter to order,

"… if you say so…" Haku said and turned around to order as well.

Sasuke was walking home after exiting the ramen booth,

"_I can't allow anybody close to me, what was I thinking when I approached her on the test day, IDIOT! If Itachi founds out that I am getting close to somebody he'll kill everybody again. I'm going to stay away from them all, I have to get back to being cold and indifferent," _"sigh" "_I better go to the graveyard again, I'll get my resolve back there…"_ thought Sasuke as he turned left instead of right towards the Uchiha Clans graveyard.

Naruto and Haku had eaten already a few bowls of ramen, well Haku had eaten one and was on her second bowl while Naruto was on his eight bowl,

"H-how can you eat so much in so little time?" asked Haku gawking at the pile of empty ramen bowls,

"slurpSwallow Hm? What do you mean?" asked Naruto done with his bowl, "You ate eight bowls of ramen in a matter of minutes!" she yelled even more confused,

"I was just hungry, and the ramen at Ichiraku is really good." Said Naruto as he patted his stomach,

"Are you full?" he asked after a while of silence,

"Um yeah I am fine with two bowls of ramen." She said and began searching for her wallet but was beaten by Naruto as he had already paid the bill,

"Well how about we go to the Hokage monument?" he asked,

"Uh, sure, you lead the way," she said and walked next to Naruto, after a minute of walking they were there,

"Do you wanna take the elevator or the scenery tour?" Naruto asked from Haku, "Hmm… is the scenery way long?" she asked after hearing Naruto's question, "Nah, if you walk slowly it might take half an hour," said Naruto smiling,

"Well let's take the scenery way then." She said smiling back. After reaching the top they walked to the Yondaime head as it gave the best view over the village, "Why do you like this place so much? Most of the people here hate you." Haku said as they sat on the Hokage's head next to each other watching the village, "There I much good here, I am hated for a reason to, the Kyuubi is in me making me the closest thing to it, sure Kyuubi is a nice guy most of the time but when he gets angry nothing can stop him… he is feeling somewhat guilty about killing all those humans but he doesn't really care, as he doesn't see humans as more than ants, right now he has spent decades in me as punishment." Said Naruto as he looked over his home village,

"D-decades but how? You are only twelve. Right?" Haku asked as she leaned on his shoulder,

"Yeah I'm still twelve but the seal is made so that time goes slower in there, a year to me is about a hundred years in there." Said Naruto,

"Oh," Haku simply said,

"He tried to get out for a few hundred years but never got even close so he gave up, to him its more like retirement before dying, he has decided to make the most of out of it before dying as when I die he dies." Naruto said while putting his arm around her. They spent an hour like this talking about they're lives and dreams, when they decided it was time for them to get down again Naruto took Haku bridal style and jumped down from the Yondaime stone head making Haku scream and panic, as they were falling through the air Naruto summoned Jinn from the Kyuubi seal and asked for help,

"_Hey are you gonna help me Jinn?"_ thought Naruto while grinning from ear to ear,

"_Well what else do you expect moron, and why the hell did you jump of a cliff?"_ came the voice of Jinn as he appeared in a small whirvelwind next to the falling pair,

"_sigh Baka…"_ Jinn said to himself as he did a one handed dragon seal, "NARUTO-NO-BAKA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" screamed Haku making Naruto grin even more, as they were only ten meters left to the ground there was a pulse of chakra and they slowed down until there was only on meter left where they stopped and stayed in mid-air hovering,

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Haku kept screaming not realizing they had stopped falling, "You can stop screaming now…" said Naruto grinning,

"Huh? What? How?" she asked as they stopped hovering and fall to the ground, "What are you wondering about, were down aren't we." Naruto said Grinning as he let Haku down,

"You… bastard!" she yelled and slapped him across the face, "I thought we were going to die…" she said and hugged Naruto and began crying slightly,

"I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to mess with you a little…" said Naruto feeling very guilty,

"_Eh? I better go now…_" said Jinn and disappeared to and play poker with Kyuubi, "I'm sorry I slapped you, but you could have warned me, because that was fun." She said with the tears gone and a small smile on her face,

"Yeah, you wanna do it again?" asked Naruto feeling a little better now,

"Sure, race you to the top!" she yelled and pushed herself of from Naruto and began running back up the Hokage monument,

"Hey! You got an early start!" yelled Naruto and ran after her, they made it to the top in three minutes, both arrived at the same time making it a tie, the did the jump again but this time from the Sandaime head which was higher up and Naruto called Jinn out before they jumped making them hover down from half way down instead giving them a perfect view over the village, they landed somewhere in the middle of the village this time so they decided it wasn't worth it walking back to the monument and decided to go somewhere else.

"Well that was fun…" Haku said with a smile, she had this time been in Naruto's back instead of him holding her bridal style,

"Yeah," said Naruto with a smile to, as they were walking somewhere Naruto was hit by a kid running against him,

"Hey watch it you bastard! Do you know who I am? Apologize now!" said the kid earning a bump on the head from Naruto,

"Baka, you hit me you moron." Naruto said and was about to walk of but was stopped by a man,

"Honorable Grandson are you alright?!" said the man panicking over the kid being hit on the head,

"Yeah…" said the kid looking up at Naruto,

"Do you know who I am?" the kid asked again but this time instead of arrogance and anger from his voice there was a tone of uncertainty,

"No and I'm not interested." Said Naruto as he turned around to walk away, "Stop! I will not allow you to leave before you apologize to the Honorable Grandson of the third Hokage!" said the man making the kid frown,

"The grandson of the Hokage?" said Naruto as he looked at the kid,

"_He too… he's just like everybody… he won't dare to touch me and he will be kissing my feet apologizing for hitting me,"_ thought the kid,

"Ha! You're just like everybody else! Now apologize for bumping in me!" yelled the kid confidently, this made Naruto hit him on the head again making the kid fall down on the ground with his head first,

"Like I give a shit about who your Grandpa is." said Naruto as he began walking away from the scene,

"Are you alright Honorable Grandson?" asked the man as he helped the kid up, "Yeah I'm fine Ebisu." The kid said and stood up looking at the direction Naruto had walked off to with Haku,

"Now follow me, I will teach you how to become Hokage!" said the man called Ebisu unable to notice the kid running after Naruto.

"What a brat!" said Naruto as he walked with Haku,

"Are you sure that was smart? He is the grandson of the Hokage, he might get angry…" Haku said concerned, she was in a ninja village and walking with somebody who had punched the strongest ninjas Grandson, twice,

"Ah! Not you to… c'mon loosen up a little." Said Naruto,

"Hey!" came a yell from behind them, as they turned around they saw the kid from before,

"What's your name?" the kid asked,

"It's polite to offer your name before asking somebody else's" said Naruto simply, "I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" said the kid defiantly,

"Is that so Konohamaru, well sorry to say you aren't going to be the next Hokage, I am." Said Naruto with a smirk,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," continued Naruto, at the name the kid called Konohamaru gasped,

"You are the one who defeated Grandpa three years ago!" Konohamaru yelled, "You defeated the Hokage three years ago?" repeated Haku in disbelief,

"Teach me!" said Konohamaru as he looked at Naruto,

"No." said Naruto simply,

"What? Why not?" asked Konohamaru, he had always gotten what he wanted from everybody so why was it different now?

"I won't teach you because you are nothing but a spoiled brat right now, I might teach you if you prove me wrong." Naruto said and was about to walk away when Konohamaru pulled at his jacket,

"What?" said Naruto as he turned around to see Konohamaru bow down on his knees and say,

"Please teach me! I'll do anything!" this caught Naruto of guard, after a while of silence Naruto spoke,

"Heh… this wasn't exactly what I was expecting but fine." This made Haku surprised and Konohamaru to jump up in joy, this was all observed by Sandaime with his peeping ball uh… I mean spying technique with his crystal ball,

"This might do well to Konohamaru, he's been too spoiled by the villagers, and he might even stop those random attacks on me…" said Sandaime as he took an inhale of smoke from his pipe.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and Konohamaru,

"But I will only teach you the technique I used to defeat Sandaime-no--Jiichan." Naruto said with a smirk, he was going to teach Konohamaru an S-rank Jutsu,

"So what does it do?" Konohamaru asked excited about learning a new Jutsu, "Follow me…" Naruto said and began walking,

"Haku I'm sorry but I'm gonna go with Konohamaru here so could you spend the rest of the day alone?" he asked hoping he wasn't to rude,

"Sure I'll go shopping a little and I'll meet with you back at the apartment." She said nodding,

"Right see ya later!" Naruto yelled running off with Konohamaru hot on his heels, "Naruto-niichan where are we going?" asked Konohamaru,

"We need somebody to demonstrate the technique…" said Naruto looking around,

"_There, I have been looking around for honorable grandson and where do I find him, here, with the demon brat, he is bad, I need to get rid of him…_" thought Ebisu as he jumped down in front of the running two,

"There you are Honorable grandson I have been looking for you… now follow me I will show you the shortcuts to become Hokage." He said,

"No! Naruto-niichan is teaching me now!" yelled Konohamaru,

"He cannot teach you anything, he graduated at the bottom of his class, how could he make you stronger?" said Ebisu trying to reason with Konohamaru, "Yoshi, he's perfect, Konohamaru watch closely." Naruto said after looking at Ebisu,

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" asked Konohamaru confused,

"I'm gonna demonstrate the Jutsu on this perv," said Naruto with a smirk, "Jutsu?" said Ebisu confused too, surely this brat wouldn't try to fight him, an Elite Jounin,

"Get ready," said Naruto as he did the ram seal,

"Hnn, this will be interesting…" said Ebisu as he took a fighting pose,

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto and transformed into a young woman with nothing but small clouds hiding her 'privates',

"Huh? Ahhh!" screamed Ebisu as he flew off powered by the geyser of blood streaming from his nose,

"Huh? Is that it?" asked Konohamaru not believing his eyes, this was the S-rank Ninjutsu capable of defeating his Grandfather?

"Yeah, it might not seem like much but it's powerful against the right foes," said Naruto with a grin as he turned back,

"Now follow me, we are going to study so that you can do it right." Naruto said as he began walking with Konohamaru after him, after walking for a while they stopped in front of a book store, inside they searched for a fashion magazine with pretty women with little clothing on, they looked at the pictures for a while until the shopkeeper noticed them and threw them out, after that hey went into a hot spring to peep on women, they were again caught and thrown out, Naruto more beat up than Konohamaru though,

"Now that you have seen the figure you need try doing a Henge…" said Naruto to Konohamaru, they were now in a forest,

"Right! Henge!" said Konohamaru and transformed into a… fat ugly girl,

"Eh… no, no you need to make it thinner…" said Naruto after recovering from the shock,

"Right! Henge!" he tried again,

"No, no it has to be prettier!" Naruto yelled, and so they continued until Konohamaru had perfected it.

"_I have found them… this time I will not fall for that scandalous Jutsu!_" thought Ebisu as he looked down at the two from a tree (Yay trees!),

"There you are young master, now let's continue our training." He said as he jumped down,

"Huh! You again, you came back for more huh…" said Naruto,

"Last time you caught me off guard, it will not happen again!" said Ebisu as if trying to convince himself,

"Go away Ebisu you are only in the way!" yelled Konohamaru,

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled and transformed into a young naked woman, a hot one too,

"Wah! No not you too young master! I will not allow this to continue!" yelled Ebisu clearly more resistant to its effects now,

"What? It's not working?" panicked Konohamaru as he changed back,

"Of course not, I am an Elite Jounin, a technique of that class will not work on me, at least not twice. "Said Ebisu the last part quietly,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto and did fifty clones of himself,

"Oh, you intend to fight me?" said Ebisu more confident then ever,

"Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto continued making all the clones turn into: Naked women with no clothes on, now Ebisu was resilient to Oiroke but Harem is much stronger,

"Uh! GAH!" screamed Ebisu once again as he flew of powered by his blood geyser jet engine! Just kidding about the jet engine…

"Damn it" yelled Konohamaru frustrated about his loss,

"How can I ever become Hokage and gain people's respect if I can't even defeat that Ebisu!" Konohamaru screamed and was about to cry,

"Gain people's respect?" repeated Naruto confused to a degree,

"Yeah… my grandpa, the Hokage named me after the village and because I'm his grandson everybody calls me Honorable Grandson or Young Master, never does anyone call me Konohamaru, except for you…" explained Konohamaru, "And by becoming Hokage you hope to prove yourself as an individual… I see." Naruto stated,

"Are you strong enough to protect everybody in this village?" asked Naruto, "Huh?" said the confused boy,

"A Hokage is somebody who protects all the weaker people and is the role model to the younger people… are you ready for that burden? And are you ready to accept the fact that there are no shortcuts to becoming one." Said Naruto and looked at the stone face's of the previous Hokage's,

"I-I don't know…" said Konohamaru looking at his feet,

"And there's one more thing…" said Naruto with a grim face,

"W-What?" said Konohamaru slightly scared,

"If your going to become Hokage your going to have to defeat me first, cuz I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" said Naruto with a feral smirk,

"…………I've decided, from now on we are rivals!" said Konohamaru with confidence radiating from him,

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Said Naruto with a smile,

"Now let's go eat at Ichiraku!" said Naruto with a grin,

"Ichiraku?" said Konohamaru somewhat curious. They went and ate at Ichiraku, it turned out Konohamaru had never eaten ramen before and when he tasted it, well lets just say Naruto had never before felt threatened in eating ramen, they ate together about 40 bowls of Ramen Naruto won with two bowls,

"Gah… that was good…" said Naruto as he was walking with Konohamaru, "Mm… yeah, I gotta go now see you later Naruto!" yelled Konohamaru as he ran around the corner, Naruto was about to go home when he heard Konohamaru's voice,

"HEY! Let me go!" at this Naruto decided to check what kind of trouble the brat was in, what he saw was not something he expected, there were two kids older than him standing there, one was wearing a black cat suit and a mummy on his back, the other one, a girl was wearing a short and revealing dress and a metal board on her back, the cat suited was holding Konohamaru in the air and was about to punch him, Naruto did Kawarimi twice, once with Konohamaru and second with a log making the cat suited kid hit the log,

"Ouch!" the mummy kid yelled,

"Huh?" was the only thing Konohamaru said as he was held in the air by Naruto, "Your weird Konohamaru, I leave you for 5 seconds and you bump into someone else already…" said Naruto as he let Konohamaru down on the ground,

"Uh… yeah I wasn't looking where I was running…" said Konohamaru sheepishly,

"Hey! You bastard you made me hurt my hand!" yelled the cat kid,

"Kankuro, shut up you are just digging for trouble…" said the female with the metal thing on her back,

"Stay out of this Temari!" said the cat person with the mummy called Kankuro, "Whatever, I'm not involved in this…" said the chick with the fan called Temari, "Right, so what are two sand Shinobi doing in Leaf?" asked Naruto,

"Huh? You don't know? Were here for the Chuunin exams." Said Temari,

"Yeah, so don't mess with us or we'll kill you." Said Kankuro,

"Right, first you assault the third Hokage's grandson and then you threaten to kill a Leaf Genin, I'm sure that's enough material for another Great Ninja war…" said Naruto casually,

"The H-Hokage's g-grandson…" repeated Kankuro panicking, this made Konohamaru stand up and show his middle finger to Kankuro,

"Why you brat!" yelled Kankuro and was about to reach to Konohamaru and hit him but a pebble hit his hand, hard,

"Are you sure you want to do that?" came a calm voice from the tree next to them, and in there was Sasuke playing with another pebble,

"Because, I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't like that." He continued and crushed the pebble in his hand,

"KYAA!! So cool!" screamed Temari earning four sweatdrops from the others, "What?" she asked,

"Cough right if were done here I'm going home…" said Naruto and turned around and began walking,

"Right, my parents might be worried." Said Konohamaru and walked away, "Whatever I'm going back to the hotel." Said Kankuro and left,

"Looks like it's just you and me Handsome," Temari said and looked up to where Sasuke had been, unluckily for her he was gone already.

"Naruto." Said Sasuke as he landed next to Naruto,

"Hmm, what?" Naruto asked,

"Do you think were in the Chuunin exams?" asked Sasuke,

"Don't know, were, I mean you are rookies but we did an A-ranked Mission so we might be in, but I'm not sure, it's up to Kakashi to decide…" Naruto said, they continued walking in silence for a while until a sandstorm appeared in front of them,

"What are your Names?" asked a creepy monotous voice from inside, as the sand subsided a boy with red hair and mascara appeared, actually it wasn't mascara it was most likely insomnia,

"Why are you asking? You here to ask us on a date?" said Naruto with a grin, the boy had no reaction to this,

"Right, introduce yourself and you will get my name, I don't know about my team mate here but you can try…" said Naruto calmly understanding that this guy had no sense of humor,

"Gaara of the Sand." Said the boy with red hair,

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced himself,

"Uchiha Sasuke." Said Sasuke with a tone of indifference.

"I hope we meet at the Chuunin exams…" Gaara said and disappeared in a whirl of sand,

"sigh I hope his not in the same team as the two earlier…" Naruto said and began walking again,

"hnn…later." Sasuke said and left.

"Right Haku's probably waiting for me…" Naruto said and left for home.

(I'm home) (Welcome home)

"Tadaima!" said Naruto as he closed the door behind him, "Okairinasai!" said Haku as she lifted her gaze from the magazine she had bought on her way home,

"What took you so long?" she asked and continued reading,

"I meet some Sand ninjas on the way back…" Naruto said simply,

"… So you had some extra ramen…" she said,

"Huh… no! I mean there was really Sand ninja there, cuz there's a Chuunin exams coming up!" said Naruto angry at Haku for not believing in him,

"Oh…" she said and continued reading,

"…" Naruto was silent as a vein appeared on his head, he sneaked next to her, well walked, but quietly, and started tickling her,

"Stop ignoring me!" he said and kept on tickling,

"AH! No! Stop! Haha! Hihi! No! Stop!" Haku tried but Naruto didn't stop until he had tickled her half dead,

"Pant your Pant reallypant mean you know…" she said exhausted from all the laughing,

"Well you shouldn't ignore people…" he said stubbornly making Haku giggle a little,

"Right I'm going to bed." Said Naruto as he walked to the closet where the futon was put in,

"What are you doing?" Haku asked,

"I'm taking the futon out, what else," Naruto said and continued to take the things out but was stopped,

"What are you doing Haku? I'm trying to take the futon out," Naruto said and looked at Haku who was stopping him,

"Aren't you sleeping with me?" she asked playfully,

"Uh… wasn't that a yesterday thing?" Naruto asked hoping he wouldn't have to sleep next to her again, her kicks were murderous,

"Nuh-uh" she said and turned off the lights and pushed him to the bed,

"Uh shit…". Said Naruto in the darkness,

"Shut up and kiss me idiot…" Haku said, Naruto made no answer s his mouth was busy.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning as the sunshine hit his eyes, it was something that hadn't happened to him in a long time, normally he woke up before the sun rose, as he tried to turn around he felt a weight on him,

"_Oh right… Haku…_" he thought and looked at the clock, it was still early so he decided to enjoy the warmth, after an hour or so he decided it was time to get up, he carefully rose out of the bed and put some clothes on, he took some money and wrote a message, 'Missions today, see ya at the evening.' After that he walked out and went to Ichiraku ate a Bowl or two and left for the meeting bridge, there was Sasuke already waiting but the other two hadn't showed up yet,

"Morning." Naruto said simply getting a, "hnn" from Sasuke,

"Wonder when Kakashi is arriving today… I'm gonna say three hours late today." Naruto said getting a chuckle from Sasuke but it was muffled fast as if it was unwanted by Sasuke,

"_Huh? Sasuke's like when we meet back at the academy, nah…he's probably PMSing again…"_ Naruto thought as he sat down on the bridge railing, the bridge was painted bright red and wasn't to big as the 'river' underneath was artificially made, after waiting for fifteen minutes Hinata showed up, she arrived exactly on the appointed time as the two boys had arrived early,

"Mornin, Hinata." Naruto said,

"Good morning, Sasuke, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile, Sasuke seemed to harden slightly at his name being mentioned by Hinata but relaxed soon after,

"Wonder what missions we are doing today?" said Naruto trying to ease the tension between the two others,

"I have no Idea," Hinata said and Sasuke simply "hnn" ed a 'I don't know',

"We might be going to the Chuunin exams…" Naruto said after noticing the tension hadn't faltered one bit,

"O-Oh…" Hinata said sounding unsure about something, "hnn…" Sasuke said with a tone of hope in it. They continued like this; Naruto trying his best at easing the tension and Hinata simply answering quiet and Sasuke hnning different answers, finally when Kakashi arrived the tension seemed to go away to be replaced with hopeful enthusiasm,

"Good morning team," Kakashi said expecting some sort of reply about being late but knew otherwise, his team was the kind of people not to complain much, "Your kind of late…" said Naruto as he looked at the sun, it high on the sky already, Kakashi sweatdropped, well they didn't complain but they did do some sarcastic comments,

"Yes I got lost in my wardrobe looking for a clean mask…" said Kakashi expecting yet again some reaction,

"Hnn… did it try to run away like last Thursday?" said Sasuke and jumped down from the tree he was sitting in, (Trees!) "Uh…no" said Kakashi and sweatdropped again,

"_Eheh… I used that one already huh…"_ he thought as he looked at his team,

"Well no matter team I have an announcement, I have enlisted you to the upcoming Chuunin exams." Said Kakashi with his U eye smile, this made Sasuke stir and Smirk, Hinata seem a little unsure but confident at the same time, Naruto smiled and said,

"What? You want to get rid of us already? We've only been a tea for a month now… why do thou hate us so plenty?" in a over dramatic voice making Kakashi sweatdrop,

"You can choose yourself if you want to try, here are the papers, if you have decided to try come to the academy room 302 tomorrow at 10 a clock." Said Kakashi and handed some papers to the group,

"You have the rest of the day off." Said Kakashi and proofed of to go do some 'reading',

"Right I'm going, what about you guys?" said Naruto and folded the paper and put it in his pocket, "I'm going." Said Sasuke with a smirk and left,

"Um… I'm not too sure if I should go…" Hinata said,

"Why not?" Naruto said and looked at Hinata,

"I don't want to be in the way for the two of you…" she said with a volume making it barely qualify above a whisper,

"Don't worry you wont, your stronger than you think… and maybe Sasuke might believe it to if you join and try…" Naruto said and left, leaving Hinata there to think,

"Right time to wake up Haku… kukukukuku…" said Naruto and walked home thinking up some sinister plan, luckily for Haku she was already up,

"Oh, I thought you were doing missions now." Haku said and took another bite from her Cheese sandwich,

"Yeah we were given the day off to think," Naruto said and closed the door,

"Oh, why?" she said after swallowing the piece of bread,

"The Chuunin exams are coming up and Kakashi-sensei said we get to chose if we want to try it out, I'm going and Sasuke's to, Hinata I'm not to sure about." Naruto said and sat down next to Haku,

"Hmm, so what are we doing then for today?" she asked and took another bite,

"I'm probably training, what about you?" he said and took the other bread on her plate and took a bite,

"Hey! That was mine!" she yelled and tried to take it back by jumping on Naruto, but only succeeded in making them both fall on the floor, "Ite-t-te…"(Ouch) Naruto said and kept on eating the bread,

"Grr… you bastard…" she said and stood up from the floor and resumed eating her first sandwich, "Well?" said Naruto smiling,

"I'm not doing anything really…" she said pouting,

"hmm, well I'm off see ya later…" Naruto said as he swallowed the last piece of the bread and walked out the door,

"Hmm… I'll go and check on Sasuke." Naruto said and jumped to the nearby buildings roof.

Sasuke was training alone in his private training area, well it used to be the Uchiha clans private but he was alone now, when he was attacked by a ninja, the ninja wasn't to skilled so he dispatched of him quickly and began training again hoping to catch up the wasted time.

Sasuke wasn't the only one, as Hinata was walking home a ninja attacked her to but she took care of it before the Hyuuga guards got even time too interfere.

Naruto was walking now to a training area when he noted that a small rock was following him, "Hmm? Konohamaru, watcha doing?" Naruto said making the rock explode and reveal a coughing Konohamaru,

"Shit… too much smoke…" said Konohamaru coughing,

"Shouldn't you bee at the academy right now?" Naruto said with a questioning glare,

"Yeah but I'm skipping cuz they don't teach nothing!" Konohamaru said when he was done coughing,

"No wonder you are so bad," said Naruto with a smirk,

"Wha?! I'll kick your ass!" Konohamaru replied trying to look tough,

"Right…!" Naruto said and was about to leave when he blurred out and appeared behind Konohamaru with his Bokken drawn scaring the shit out of Konohamaru, "What are you doing?!" Konohamaru yelled and jumped back, and saw a ninja on the ground clutching its head, "Saving your ass, this is what happens when you skip classes…" Naruto said and put his Bokken back on his belt, "Oh…" Konohamaru said understanding, "You should go back to class, you'll learn more." Naruto said and left waving his hand, Konohamaru wasted no time and ran back to the academy, the Ninja clutching it head looked up and puffed into Iruka, "Damn Naruto… he didn't have to hit so hard…" he said as he stood up, "Oh it was you Iruka-sensei, whatcha doin?" came Naruto's voice from behind Iruka who froze, "Uh… Naruto there a perfectly reasonable explanation for this…" Iruka said hoping Naruto wasn't going to do something bad, "It wouldn't have anything to do with the Chuunin exams would it?" Naruto said with a smirk, "Eheh… I'll buy you ramen…" Iruka said uncertainly, "I'll hold you on to that Iruka-sensei, I've gotta go train now, see ya!" Naruto said and puffed out of there, "Naruto has become good…" Iruka said chuckling.

Naruto spent the rest of the day training with Sasuke, though Sasuke wouldn't admit it he enjoyed some company in his mansion, when it became dark Naruto headed home to sleep.

At the morning Naruto headed to the academy where he meet Hinata and Sasuke waiting for him, "Mornin" Naruto said,

"Good, I was already thinking you weren't going to show up…" Sasuke said and walked inside with Hinata and Naruto behind him, on the second floor they saw a gang of people in a group in front of the book storage room which was guarded by two ninjas,

"What are they doing?" Hinata asked uncertainly, but soon she saw the sign like the rest of her team had seen, it said 302, but soon she noticed it being a Genjutsu, also she had been in the academy still recently so she remembered what room it was: The toilet supply room. Unlike most of the people in front of the door,

"Should we tell them?" Hinata asked to which the two boys nodded a no, they left quietly to the third floor, as they found the hallway leading to room 302 they saw Kakashi waiting for them there, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked,

"Ah, just checking if you are ready, and also I'm proud all of you decided to come, otherwise you would have failed as you need three people to enter…" Kakashi said and puffed out,

"I figured he would do something like this…" Naruto said getting a nod from Hinata and an "hnn" from Sasuke,

"Well shall we?" Naruto said and positioned in front of the door,

"We shall." Sasuke said and moved next to him and they simultaneously kicked the doors open, the people inside didn't seem to happy about getting startled by the two,

"Maybe that wasn't too smart." Naruto said getting a shrug from Sasuke, as they walked to the right side of the room they could feel the hundreds of killer intents being sent at them but they shrugged it of, it wasn't much compared to Zabuza… Suddenly Naruto shouted,

"Sasuke watch out!" and tried to save Sasuke from Ino jumping on her back and glomping him, "Ken, thanks for trying…" Sasuke said and tried to shake Ino off but she stayed on until there was another scream,

"GET OFF HIM INO-PIG!" the person turned out to be Sakura, with the rest of team 8 behind her, Kiba sighed and Shino seemed to be uncaring about it, soon after that team 10 came looking for Ino,

"There you are, troublesome… why did you run of like that?" said Shikamaru with Chouji next to him eating some chips,

"My Sasuke-sense went wild so I knew Sasuke-kun was here around." Ino said while hugging Sasuke tighter making him almost suffocate,

"Get off!" Sakura screamed and jumped on Ino successfully getting her off Sasuke,

"Gasp air…" He said while catching his breath,

"Well it seems like you came here too…" Kiba said with a smirk,

"Yeah, troublesome…" Shikamaru said while looking at the two arguing girls on the floor mildly interested, as was about two thirds of the rooms, as the two were arguing they were also ripping off small bits of their clothing…

"cough you two might wanna stop before your naked…" Naruto said making the two stop and blink, then they looked at how much clothing they had ripped of… there was barely enough to hide the 'private' areas, so they both screamed and tried to cover themselves,

"Man I hate rookies like you…" said a Konoha ninja with gray hair and glasses,

"Oh, so why are you talking to us then?" Naruto said sarcastically,

"Well I figured if I talk to you you'll shut up…" said the ninja laughing,

"Right, smart move." Naruto said and sat down against the wall and began sleeping,

"So do you need help?" he said again after sweatdroping at Naruto,

"Well you could start by telling us your name…" the blushing Sakura said while trying to ignore the ninjas looking at her half naked body,

"Right, I'm Yakushi Kabuto, this is my seventh time taking the exams." Kabuto said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment,

"Man you suck!" Kiba yelled laughing,

"Yeah… but I've been here now for a long time and I've collected a lot of info about people." Said Kabuto sheepishly,

"Oh…" murmured the group of rookies, note rookies as Naruto was sleeping against the wall, "Well, I want to help you youngsters so is there any people you would like to find out about?" Kabuto continued,

"Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said getting odd looks from the rookies assembled,

"Right, here is Gaara of the sand, hmm a few C ranks, no D's and an A rank, also it says he has always returned from his missions in perfect condition…"said Kabuto reading from a card he had picked out,

"Cards?" said Sakura,

"Uh yeah I store info in these cards with my chakra so only I can read them." Answered Kabuto fixing his glasses,

"Okay Uzumaki Naruto, no info other than he graduated at the bottom of his class about three years ago, odd I should have info of him, him being a Genin of Konoha…" Kabuto said in wonder, "Well it seems like a lot of people have come here…" Hinata said trying to move on,

"Yeah, people come from all the villages, there's even a team of sound ninjas." Kabuto said as he rearranged his cards and put them in his pocket,

"Sound ninjas, what do you mean even they are here?" asked Ino,

"Well they are a new and small village so one wouldn't expect them to try the Chuunin exams until a few years…" Kabuto said and began explaining about the reasons why the sound should have probably waited a few years.

"Did you hear that? That leaf is insulting us…" said a sound Genin with a light-brown shirt on, "Should we teach them a lesson?" said another sound Genin who was a girl,

"Sure…" said the last one who's face was wrapped in bandages,

"Well then let's go." Said the first as he began running to attack with the two others after him.

As Kabuto was explaining he and the rookies felt somebody leak killing intent at Kabuto and as they turned they saw a ninja jump in the air and throw a kunai, only to be blocked by another one making the both kunai change course and fly back at the ninja straight into his stomach with the dull ends making him fly into another ninja jumping after him and making them both fall on a female ninja running at the group as well,

"What the hell was that?" asked Kiba,

"Were they trying to attack us?" said Sakura not understanding what happened,

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered and looked at Naruto who was 'sleeping' still against the wall, "THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTS DURING THE EXAMS UNLESS SPECIFACALLY TOLD SO!" shouted a booming voice as a wall blew up making a lot of smoke settle around,

"Yes, we apologize for our brashness." Said one of the ninja who had tried to attack them,

"Good, now follow me!" the person said and walked to a room with all the Genin's following, "Naruto get u…p?" Sasuke said and tried to wake up Naruto but was startled when Naruto turned into a log,

"Oy! Sasuke you coming?" Naruto yelled from the room back to Sasuke,

"Right, but you didn't have to do that…" said Sasuke to the grinning Naruto.

They walked into a room filled with tables and chairs, like a huge class room,

"The first exam will be a written one, you will be given a paper with nine questions, for each correct one you are given one point, for a wrong answer you lose one point, if you haven't answered a single question right you will lose ten points, to pass your team must have a total of 10 points, also cheating will be punished with a stripping of three points." Said Ibiki, "You are given the tenth question after forty-five minutes, now you will be given seats by these Chuunin's." He continued pointing at a group of Chuunin's, the Chuunin's took out a list and one by one ordered everybody to a seat. Naruto was given a seat next to Sakura who was crying over not been given seats next to Sasuke,

"Now turn around the paper and begin." Ibiki said and all the Genin's did as told.

30 minutes later.

Most people had realized the true meaning of the test already and had begun cheating, unfortunately, the Chuunin's weren't just for show, they continuously threw cheating people out, Both Sasuke and Hinata had no trouble because of their Bloodlines, Naruto was sleeping with his paper filled already, having the most cunning beast inside you did wonders to ones intelligence and wisdom ya'know, he had also left his paper the right way up so that people would try to get his answers, but the Genjutsu altering the answers was something extra he had put on purely for amusement.

"Alright you lazy bastards, its time for the tenth question, however I am going to let you choose wheatear or not you'll take it." Ibiki shouted after looking at his watch,

"Why would we choose not to!?" shouted Temari back with confidence,

"Because if you fail to answer correctly, you will be denied the right to become a Chuunin, ever again. But if you choose not to you will be given another chance in the future." Said Ibiki with a smirk sending shivers through most participants spine's,

"But, but there's people here from last year!" yelled some Genin,

"Well it's you're unlucky year." Ibiki continued with a shrug, as the Genin's thought it over some decided to try again later next year,

"I want out." Said most people until only a fraction was left,

"Are you sure? Think about your team-mates." Ibiki said with pleasure of scaring people evident, however the mood was torn apart in a second when Naruto's loud voice echoed through the room, "ZZzzzz!!!...", Naruto was snoring hard making the building shake slightly, Naruto's team mates sweatdropped at this,

"_Heh, he knows how to diffuse a situation like this… feigning sleep. Smart."_ Sasuke thought as Naruto stirred and 'woke up'

"Huh? Is it time for the tenth question?" Naruto asked 'groggily', Ibiki was speechless, was this kid naturally immune to psychological torture, or was he a genius, or just plain stupid, none but Mr. Uzumaki himself knows, probably...

"Cough well are you taking the question?" Ibiki asked recovering his composure,

"Yes." Came the answer from all the Genin's,

"Very well… you all pass." Ibiki said with a smile,

"But… the tenth question… what about the question?" asked Temari after a moment of silence, "You already passed the tenth question choosing to answer. The other questions were just distractions meant to test your ability to gather information, getting right information is vital in the Shinobi world." Ibiki continued with a smirk while pulling of his Hitai-ate revealing a head filled with scars and old burn marks,

"In the Shinobi world, you don't get to choose your mission. So be ready for the consequences of failure." He said as he put his Hitai-ate back on, calming the freaked out Genin's,

"Damn, I'm never going to shave my head, look what it did to him…" Naruto whispered to Sakura who giggled slightly, "Baka…" she whispered back after getting over the worst giggles.

As Ibiki was about to say something came flying through the window, the thing did a flip and landed on its legs, as Naruto's eyes wandered up those slim, sexy legs he noted it was a woman, "26! You passed 78 people?!" The woman yelled at Ibiki who sighed,

"There are some good ones this year Anko…" To this the woman snorted,

"HA! I'll cut them in half! Okay pussies! Follow me!" Anko shouted as she jumped out of the window with 77 people after her, Naruto stood up and walked to the window coughed and jumped out, Ibiki looked at where Naruto had stood, he flinched, "SHIT!" he Shouted as the Mega-Hyper Stink Deluxe fart bomb Naruto had dropped went off. Needless to say it stank like shit times a thousand,

"Demon or not, that kid is the devil!" Ibiki shouted as he ran out of the room along with his colleges, a short distance away the laughing Naruto sneezed and tripped as he landed out side of the Forest of Death, straight into Anko's cleavage,

"You…damn… Brat!" Anko screamed as she punched Naruto hard enough for him to create a crater in impact with the ground, she breathed and steamed for a minute and then walked to the rest of the Genin's, Naruto pulled himself out off the crater and dusted himself off,

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked from nobody as he walked to his team where Hinata was blushing because of Naruto's incident, and Sasuke was slightly sniggering,

"Alright, welcome to area 51!" Anko shouted loudly, a ninja walked to her and whispered something in her ear,

"Sorry, I meant to say area 41, there is no such thing as Area 51…" Anko said looking "innocent" about her mistake.

"Or as we know it, THE! FOREST! OF! DEATH!!!!!!" Anko shouted doing some odd and fancy moves getting 78 sweatdrops,

"You're objective is to get these two scrolls, a Heaven and an Earth, you will be given one and you must get another one from another team." Anko explained holding up a pair of scrolls,

"When you have both you must get to the tower in the middle of the forest, you have a five days deadline, after that all remaining without both scrolls are disqualified. Also it is forbidden to open one's scroll." Anko said with a gleam in her eyes,

"Where do we get food in there, we'll starve!" Shouted Chouji panicking,

"There's plenty of edible in there, but watch out for the beasts inside, there is a reason why it is called the Forest of death…" Anko said with the gleam even brighter as she released quite a lot of Killing intent,

"There is a reason why it's called the forest of death…" Naruto singed while doing the 'you suck' dance. Anko retaliated within a split second, she threw a kunai at him making it graze his cheek, she appeared behind him taking a hold on him, and "The dog that barks the loudest is usually the weakest…" Anko said expecting him to have wet his pants (For whatever reason you prefer…), only to receive sniggers from the other Genin's, she was about to yell about what were they laughing about when she noticed that she wasn't holding boy in grip but a… scarecrow, "When?..." she gasped aloud, she gasped again as she felt a poke, on her ass, she turned around her head to see Naruto crouching behind her poking her ass, a vein appeared, "Wooow, you got one nice ass… or is it just the jacket…" Naruto said as he kept on poking her ass, another vein poped, poke, pokepokepokepokepokepoke, smash! Naruto hit the ground again making another crater, Anko was steaming out of rage. "…" there was a dead silence, thump, thump, it sounded as Anko walked making all the Genin's fly an inch in the air at every step, Naruto stood up rubbing his head,

"_Okay, that didn't work… maybe I should stop trying to ease the tension on them… yeah, though it was nice…"_ Naruto thought, "**Yeah… damn… I wish I had a body so I could screw her brains out…"** Rumbled Kyuubi, "_Yer both perverts…_" Jinn stated with a sweatdrop, "_So?_/**And?**" answered the two back. Meanwhile Anko had explained more rules and other stuff and all teams were given a scroll, they got a Heaven which they decided to give to Naruto, they were then assigned to a entrance, where they were to wait for a while, Five Minutes later an examiner walked up to them and looked at his watch and shouted,

"GO!" as the gate's to the forest opened.

"I'm gonna get some pine apples for you Haku." Naruto said remembering that there was supposed to be pine apples in the forest. Both Hinata and Sasuke sweatdropped knowing there were no pine apples in the forest.

Jutsu:

**Henge:** E-rank, Supplementary.Transformation technique enabling the user to change shape and appearance but is only an illusion.

**Kawarimi:** E-rank, Supplementary A technique which replaces the user with a nearby object or person.

**Bunshin:** E-rank, Supplementary Clone technique which makes an illusionary look alike to appear

**Nawanuke no Jutsu:** E-rank, Supplementary A technique allowing a ninja to escape from ropes.

**SHIKI FUUIN:** S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) Sealing/summoning technique which summons the Shinigami (Death god) to come and eat both the users and the targets souls. Can be used through Kage Bunshins but is still lethal to the user.

**HAKKE NO FUUIN SHIKI**: No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) This Jutsu was used in conjunction with the Dead Demon Seal to seal the demon fox within Naruto Uzumaki. This seal allows the two Four Symbols Seals to leak the demon fox's chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.

**SHISO FUUIN:** No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) This Jutsu was used to seal the demon fox into Naruto in conjunction with the Hakke no fuuin shiki.

**Kaze kiri no yaiba:C rank, Offensive, mid-long range (10-100m)** A sword technique used by skilled swordsmen which uses the moisture in the air to create an invisible blade of death.

**Kage bunshin no Jutsu:** B-rank, Supplementary A clone technique that creates a clone with a real body instead of an illusion like in Bunshin no juts.

Kenjutsu waza, art of the extending wind blade: a technique which make's an invisible blade, though not very powerful can cut through wood when used at its maximum power.

Suiroo no Jutsu: C-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m), creates a ball of water where it's hard to escape from.

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: C-rank, Supplementary, Short range, like Kage Bunshin only weaker and from water.

Shunshin: D-rank, Supplementary, user uses chakra to enhance their speed and reflexes to make it seem like they teleported from one place to another, most Genin's know this, when used at longer ranges the user can use leaves or mist to conceal the chakra.

Sharingan: Doujutsu gives greater eyesight and abilities to defeat and copy enemy nin, gen, and Taijutsu.

Enlighted eyes: unknown abilities other than allowing the owner to see spirits. Makes the pupils glow with the color of their eye color.

Hidden swordsman technique: Blade of Grass: C rank Offensive short range (0-5m) A technique which enables the user to cut anything with anything with a blade, the name comes from the inventor who killed in a duel his opponent with a blade of grass. Idea is to pump the blade with chakra and to from it correct creating the incredible cutting edge.

Tatsumaki: C class offensive short to medium (0-!0m), creates a tornado to fly the enemies to the sky, (One piece, Roronoa Zoro)

**Oiroke no Jutsu: S-rank Kinjutsu, offensive, Short-medium range, Uses perverseness against the victim.**

Harem no Jutsu: S-rank Kinjutsu, offensive, short-long range, same as above only stronger cuz of the multiple nude women.

Other Info: Naruto is in this fic now 5,1509 ft tall while Haku is 5,0853 ft though I made her 3 years younger than in them manga/anime.

Naruto's Bokken is in its Bokken form 102,5 cm long and in its Nodachi form 175cm long, note this is the overall length so the handle is included, in its Nodachi form the handle stays the same in looks but grows longer as well. The handle is made out of wood and has no hand guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Swordsmans path

* * *

As the examiner shouted:

"GO" Naruto and his team dashed towards the forest, they ran for a few minutes until they arrived to a tall tree that could be seen easily far away. Naruto drew a kunai and slashed the tree marking it with a long gash.

"This is our meeting point, we split up and search for other teams with an earth scroll, don't fight unless necessary and even then try to retreat, understood?" Naruto said explaining to his teammates.

"Yes." Hinata said and looked defiant about something. Sasuke snorted and turned around,

"If I meet somebody I'll kick their ass and take the scroll. Got problems?" Sasuke said with arrogance shining through his words. Naruto sighed,

"Just don't fuck up." Naruto said and began running in one direction while his two teammates went into other directions.

* * *

Naruto ran on the forest ground evading the trees at high speeds looking for a team to get a scroll from, he got what he wanted when he suddenly jumped into a clearing with three Cloud ninja talking. Naruto looked first confused, but the look turned quickly into one of mischief. The cloud team grinned and pulled out kunai and shuriken. Naruto drew his Bokken and lowered into a low stance with a lot of power concentrated into his feet.

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted and shot of past the cloud team hitting two guys and kicking the last member, as he stopped and turned around for another assault he sweatdropped seeing the team on the ground knocked out cold. Naruto shrugged and walked up to them and took their weapon pouches and threw them into a nearby bush and looked for their scroll, sadly Naruto was disappointed to find a heaven scroll, but it would do, it could be used for bargain or to simply lessen the competition. Naruto took the scroll and stuffed it in his pouch and went looking for more teams.

* * *

Hinata was hiding in a tree looking down on a trio from the Rain talking to each other and she nodded to herself.

"Byuakugan." She whispered and did a few seals activating her blood line limit. She looked closely and found their scroll; a Heaven scroll. Hinata sighed and closed her limit and jumped off to find another team.

* * *

Sasuke saw a team from the Mist and smirked. He jumped down in the middle of the trio wearing gas masks scaring them.

"Hah, what an idiot, coming here all alone." One of the guys said and drew a two edged kunai.

"Lucky…" another one said and jumped back into hiding in a bush while the two others charged at Sasuke, Sasuke opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan spinning madly as he punched the first one to reach him in fury, almost breaking the ninjas skull from the force. The second ninja halted before Sasuke got to unleash his 'Uchiha therapy' on him, the ninja jumped and took his teammate over his shoulder and jumped into the bushes. Sasuke was about to jump after when a kunai flew past him, his Sharingan noticed a Genjutsu being cast around him, Sasuke shrugged it off and jumped from where the kunai had been thrown finding the three ninja who were scared shitless from the look on Sasuke's face; the look said ;

'hand it over or die.'

Clearly and simply. The mist ninja handed slowly the scroll to Sasuke who smirked: earth Scroll. Sasuke turned around to leave, but stopped and turned back around and threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it in the middle of the group and jumped away laughing madly as he returned to the meeting place. Laughing all the way there.

* * *

Naruto decided to go back now, he had defeated three teams already, and all had had Heaven scrolls. Naruto ran to the spot where Sasuke was waiting with a smirk on his face.

"Got any?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who threw the earth scroll into the air twirling. Naruto nodded,

"Good, now we wait for Hinata and then we leave." Naruto said and lay down on the ground to rest, not that he needed to but relaxing was important.

"So, did you get anything?" Sasuke asked mildly interested.

"Nah, just some Heaven scrolls…" Naruto said with his eyes closed, unable to see Sasuke fuming in anger from Naruto using the word scrolls, meaning he had gotten several. After a few minutes Hinata arrived,

"I found one team with an Earth scroll." Hinata reported in proudly.

"Good, though Sasuke beat you and got one already. But that aside, lets go to the tower." Naruto said and stood up, Hinata looked at Sasuke with admiration in her eyes. The trio began running towards the tower and arrived in a few hours there. They entered a chamber and read the quiz and figured it out and opened the scrolls. As the smoke fell they were greeted by Iruka who was smiling.

"Congratulations, you have now a few days to rest before the third exam." Iruka said and led them to their rooms, Naruto lay down on the bed and fell asleep in an instant, Sasuke left to see if any other teams had arrived and to see if they were any good, Hinata went with Iruka and talked with him.

* * *

Crappy chap I know… I'm thinking about stop writing this fic, it just me feel bored ad this was just my first Story that was meant to be an experiment in writing. So, yeah, this fic is dead. Sorry, btw if you want this story then go ahead and take it. 


End file.
